


Twins Born Under the Sakura Tree

by 7dragons7



Category: Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7dragons7/pseuds/7dragons7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in a world, so very much like this one, something shifted. Something different was going to happen. If it was enough to break the never ending circle of tragedy, she did not know. But it would be interesting to see as it played out. She did hope that all those children found what they deserved. Those twins and that man of a stunted heart.</p><p>But it wouldn’t be stunted this time would it? No, it was the other way around now. Twins born under the sakura tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But the Best Story That I Could Ever Tell

“There are numerous worlds out there.” Her crimson gaze fell upon a pair of gloves. Well-worn and faded black leather splattered with the blood of another being in her treasure room. Not the original pair. No those were destroyed some time ago. That was alright. These were just as good. Just as important in their own way. She certainly couldn’t argue about having them. “And numerous possibilities.”

            The witch had once told Watanuki that she knew a pair of twins and hoped they’d find happiness. But happiness could not simply be obtained so easily. It had to be earned and even then it was not always enough. Some deserved it more than others. But in every world and in every time line tragedy struck these two. It was the same story over and over and over again.

            However… this time. The witch walked over to the window, peering up at the night sky. Somewhere in a world, so very much like this one, something shifted. Something different was going to happen. If it was enough to break the never ending circle of tragedy, she did not know. But it would be interesting to see as it played out. She did hope that all those children found what they deserved. Those twins and that man of a stunted heart.

            But it wouldn’t be stunted this time would it? No, it was the other way around now. _Twins born under the sakura tree_. The space time witch tapped her long nails along the glass case of the golden eye of a vampire who had traded half his powers to find another. If this world failed it would not be hopeless for the twins with the unfortunate future. It was possible for the future to change… Truly it was. There would always be more worlds and more chances for a different outcome.  

            “It’s a familiar story, Mokona.” She told the little black creation who bounced over to her. “Of the twins and assassin. Because sometimes when people fall in love, it’s very unfortunate.”

            He gave her a worried look at this information for she rarely spoke like this and the misfortunes of love. Perhaps he feared she was talking about herself in some way. But that, of course, was not so. Nor was she speaking about Watanuki who peered into the main room to glare at her for a moment. She could only offer him a bright smile as he went back to cooking her dinner.

            No of course not. There were some stories that were much more tragic than hers or anyone else’s.

            “You were sleeping at the time. But there was once a battle for the Earth. For Japan. For the fate of the world. There were seven Dragons of Heaven. And seven Dragons of Earth. And they fought against each other to change the world or keep it the same. Very few remember, I do. And those who fought remember but most do not.” She remembered how the earth shook around her and buildings crashed and were pulled from their foundations. Her shop was untouched because of the magic that was protecting it, but there had nothing stopping those Dragons of Earth from ripping the city apart. She couldn’t do anything. She was not to interfere. “For a time, it seemed as if the Dragons of Earth were winning. They’d lost the most members but they kept getting replaced. But things managed to turn around when Kamui finally found his place in all of this. And by some grace the world went back to the way it was in hopes that humans would change and stop the slow decay of the world." The dragons of Earth and Heaven. Some died for those they loved. Some by those they loved. Some by their leader. And some… Got their wish.

            But there were two dragons in particular that held the seemingly inevitable fate of misfortune.

            A long while ago two boys, just children, met under a sakura tree and a bet was made. It began there. A bet. A bet that had been won by the younger but the elder being unaware of how a heart works and what the true feelings were believed himself the victor. Because the younger was in fact so young and unaware of how feelings towards someone like that worked and the pressure to pursue something he was so unsure of by all those around him cause the elder to assume a false victory. A shame for if the younger had realized, by even just moments sooner, it may have made a difference. Had the elder one stayed his hand a little longer. Had one admitted what was in their heart before tragedy struck… a different story  may have been told.

            But it ended badly. In tears and death and blood. They met again many years later. Each changed by the other, but again the elder was unaware of it all. Eventually a final clash. Wishes and desires. A heart that now knew. But knew too late and there was only one way to end it all. With death. But he was cruel to the end. Leaving lingering words in the poor child’s ear and a bloody eyeball to replace the one that was stolen by another man.  

            Those men certainly did love giving up their eyes for their other halves…

            _“What will you give me to travel across worlds? You don’t have much.”_

_The fairly newly turned vampire was coated in the blood of others. Pale and rather, dare she say it, broken. A broken Sakurazukamori. How rare a sight indeed. They were always so strong even till the very end. His golden eyes would not stay focused on her as he dug through his mind to offer something that would pay for traveling. There was only one thing. But it would have to be something he offered himself. She wanted to see…_

_“My magic is in my eyes. I will give you one. Everything. Sight and power. Take it all. Will that be enough?” he placed a hand over his right eye, set on the choice he made._

_“Not hardly.” She answered truthfully. “But it is not worthless, it will get you out of this world and to others. But it is limited. One day it’ll run out.”_

_“Some is better than none.”_

_“That is true.” She raised her hand to take his eye. “Do you know what they say about giving up half your powers for another?”_

_He lowered his hand a curious look on his face, but she would not give him the answer to the question she raised._

            “Demons give up half their magic for those they love.” Mokona mused.

            “And the Sakurazukamori are vicious demons, are they not?” Yuuko retorted, leaving her treasure room now and all its precious items. The gloves and eyes. One of the holy swords. All fragments and items of the past.

            “Twins born under the sakura tree. But there can only be one Sakurazukamori. The story already starts off in the worst way possible.” She took a seat in her throne like chair as she waited for dinner to be served.

            “What will happen to them?”

            The witch tapped one of her long nails against her lips. She truly did not know. “We shall see…” Someone would die. If not all of them.  “They’re meeting now.”

            And they were. In another world far far away so similar and yet not the same by any means two children sat in a sakura tree. A body of a dead girl, about their age, in their laps. The two children looked the same. From their hair to the shades of their eyes. One was a girl. The other a boy. Twins of a clan of killers where there could only be one. Tragedy would strike before it even began.

            A young boy was heading their way, a spiritualist as well, from the clan opposite of theirs. He sensed something wrong in the sakura tree and was going to investigate.

            The twin sister nuzzled against her brother, forgetting the body for a moment to hold onto her other half. “I love you the most Subaru. I love you so much. One day we’ll kill each other like we killed Grandma together. Ending the line in the most perfect way possible. It’ll be beautiful, Subaru. It’ll be-”

            She stopped speaking the moment she felt Subaru stiffen under her arms. Had they made a mistake?! They had. They’d been spotted. How could she have screwed up so terribly!?

            There standing in front of their tree looking up at them both with wide eyes was a boy, about fifteen she had to imagine. But more importantly… he was a Sumeragi. The son to the twelfth head of the clan. Oh what a way to end them all. As their own clan would have to end due to circumstances of their own births they could also take out the clan that was the inverse to theirs.

            “Are you children okay up there…?” Innocent. Naïve. Perfect. She grinned at the thought of ending his life.

            “Do you know why the sakura blossoms are pink?” a soft voice asked.

            The female twin quickly turned to look at her brother. Something was different. It was as if something in their world has shifted and it frightened her. It truly did.

            The boy below them smiled faintly, switching his school briefcase into the other hand. “I’m afraid I don’t. Why do they turn pink?”

            The boy in the tree laughed some, a smile appearing on his face as he leaned against one of the strong branches, the pink blossoms pressing against his round cheek. “I will tell you.”

            Emerald eyes of the other twin were wide in disbelief. And she knew there that she had lost her twin. They were supposed to love each other. The mistaken birth of two blossoms. They were…

            If he didn’t love her she couldn’t kill him. She would die alone…

            The wheels of a slightly different fate began to turn. A story that was already doomed to fail.

            But as the witch, who knew better than anyone, looked back up at the sky where worlds lingered just out of sight, she smiled. Anyone can change their fate. Nothing is set in stone. And all things happen for a reason. This change. This difference. It was for some purpose. This she was absolutely certain of.  


	2. Save Our City Keep Our Souls

               The young man let out a sigh, adjusting his jacket some. The deed was done and the girl was now at rest. There would be no more pain within this home. "All is well here now." He was given little to no thanks, but that was to be expected. Not feeling begrudged by any means the Sumeragi made his way through the city during it's busy midnight hours. There was a smell of magic and sin in the air, and oh so much more. Something only Tokyo could possess. He could taste it. Smell it. It coated him the more he walked through it. 

               Such a place, this Tokyo.

               Stifling a yawn behind his gloved hand he dug around in his coat for the keys to his apartment. He could use a strong cup of tea and maybe something to satisfy his sweet tooth...

               He finally managed to unearth the all important metal item and unlocked the door, noting the light in the main room was on. Had he...?

               Jumping slightly he felt two pairs of arms wrap around his middle and voices that matched in rhythm and tone to a T spoke to him. "Welcome home Sei-chan~"

               He blinked and glanced down at the identical faces. Their matching shade of emerald eyes and cute smiles beaming up at him. "My favorite flowers."

               They giggled in unison at his greeting to their presence. Each took a gloved hand and dragged him in. "Sei-chan! How was it? Did you succeed? Are you well? Are you tired? Do you need anything?"

               Each one asked a question and he had to admit sometimes he didn't know who was talking. The surrounded him in kindness so sometimes it was a bit overwhelming. These young children had come into his life some months ago and refused to leave.  Just babies but they were undeniably attached to him. It made him wonder what to do now and then. The situation, after all, wasn't exactly right...

               He kindly told them he could get his own tea and slippers they waved away his words and did it themselves. Subaru, the young boy, quickly ran off to get said slippers and Hokuto, the girl, already had tea leaves out and hot water boiling. As always they were expecting him.

               They each plopped down beside him once they were sure he was well and in unison, like in most things they did, the rested their heads against his shoulders. It didn't seem right that sixteen year olds did this, or at least, he didn't think so. But they were so determined. And they didn't listen. What was he to do?

               "Tell us about your job tonight!" Hokuto requested, her bright green eyes looking up at him.

               "Ah well. It's a little boring."

               "We want to hear." Subaru offered the elder a kind smile. "I love hearing about your work. You do so many good things."

               "Ah. Subaru-kun-"

               "Ahhh~" Hokuto sighed taking Seishirou's hand in hers and rubbing her cheek against the smooth leather of the glove. "Look at us. It's like a fairy tale. The thirteenth head of the Sumeragi clan and the twins of the Sakurazuka. Good and evil."

               Sieshirou laughed as he always did when she said such silly things. "Now now. You two aren't evil! Twins of the Sakurazuka indeed. There is no such thing."

               "Sei-chan! So naive!" The female twin jumped up from her seat, her brother following her lead. They laced their hands together and got as close as they were able to one another. The twins pushed their cheeks together and offered the older man bright identical smiles. "We may gobble you up one day if you don't take us seriously~"

               Seishirou raised a hand to his mouth to politely laugh at their antics, his amusement cut short at the sound of his pager. Ah... and he'd just gotten home. Well. Duty calls. It was his job after all not to mention his responsibility. "I'm afraid I must depart on you dear children. Please get home safe, I can't take you myself." Normally he would. But... this seemed to be an emergency.

               "I'll go with you, Seishirou-san!" Subaru pipped up happily, bounding away from his sister to the older man's side once more.

               "We'll go with you~" Hokuto swiftly corrected.

               The elder waved his hands slightly. "It's too late for you two to be out and about. You can't possibly go with."

               But these twins never listened, they were already flying down the stairs and would be in his van by the time he actually took a step out of his apartment. He sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck. Not that he didn't mind the young one's company. They were very sweet children... but...

 

* * *

                The mission seemed simple enough. Another angry spirit but one that needed to be dealt with rather quickly before anything terrible befall the people in the area and within the residence. He'd been doing this for quite some time now and there were few things he couldn't handle.

               This was a bit of an odd case though, he carefully deduced while dodging perfectly manicured claws. Spirits normally didn't posses clothing.

               Of course... To really solve the problem he was going to have to take off this young woman's clothing...

               "Ah..."

 

* * *

 

               A bit flustered and a few shades darker on the scarlet color wheel he returned to the van where the young children were waiting for him, eager to here of his newest job. Leaving out the slightly more embarrassing parts he recanted his tale to them.

               "Well when it comes to clothing it's no wonder! There is plenty to hold grudges about. Oh ho ho~" Hokuto giggled pressing a hand to her lips as she did. "But... with all that is going on there are better things to worry about than silly dresses. Tokyo is a massive hive of sin and discord~"

               "I still love it though." Subaru said softly, gazing at the lights passing so quickly by as Seishirou continued to drive.

               "Of course." Hokuto laughed. "Where else in the world do so many people enjoy their decent into destruction?"

               Seishirou wrinkled his nose. "You're both children you shouldn't think such things about the city."

                "OH!" Hokuto gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. "Don't be jealous Sei-chan!"

                Subaru leaned forward, carefully wrapping his arms around Seishirou, as best he could with the back of the driver's seat between them. His cheek brushing against the older man's smooth dark hair. "Don't worry Seishirou-san. We love you the most in this world."

               "Ah... you children..." Little kids that didn't know what love actually was. Not that he was any more familiar in the subject matter. He had a job. And a lot of weight of other people's feelings on top of his own. He couldn't possibly love another person back. And if he ever did... Well. Plainly and simply they'd be everything to him.

               Eventually these young children would get a little older and wiser and as all children do get bored of their play things. He'd be forgotten eventually. But he'd look after them for now. It was certainly the least he could do for these precious twins. And while he had them in his care he'd get them to stop thinking themselves as evil. There was no such thing as twin Sakurazukas. And the young ones in the back of his van were certainly **not** evil.

               He'd help them see that in their time together.


	3. But Streetlights Will Keep Watch Over Me, They Flicker Like Stars

               "The observation tower...." Golden eyes flickered upward for a moment as he brought a finger to his lips.

               "That's right!" the man across from him stated. "There are only tremors on the observation tower! It's the only place!"

               Seishirou nodded in understanding. It was clear that these man were beyond confused about how this was happening and a bit spooked if he did say so himself. The young man pushed up his glasses and gave the two men before him a charming smile. "I'll take care of it then. If you please, I'd like to take a look at the tower."

               The two men escorted the Sumeragi out of the office and right to the elevators. The moment he stepped out onto the deck he felt a tremor shake the entire area. Yes. Something was certainly amiss in this place. Managing to keep his balance he offered the men another smile. "I'll-" 

               "SEI-CHAN~!"

               His words were cut off by his name being shouted through the area. The culprits quickly wrapped themselves around him smiling brightly.

               "I told you! I told you he was at the tower!" Hokuto laughed.

               "Ah. But he's working." Subaru mumbled into the suit jacket of the elder man.

               "But we had to come! Sei-chan! You've never taken us to Tokyo Tower. Even after we've professed our love to you so many times! You're a terrible boyfriend!"

               The Sumeragi could feel the eyes of everyone within the vicinity upon him. He had to take care of this quickly. "Ah. Yes. Well." Seishirou turned his attention back to the security guards that had called him here. "I'll take the job. No fear, all shall be well again!" They gave the young man a quizzical look but nodded in agreement. "As for you two.." he sighed running a gloved hand through his hair.

               "I'm sorry Seishirou-san. You're working. We should have never come." Subaru released his hold around the elder man's middle and bowed his head apologetically. "We can leave if you want."

               Subaru's kindness was always heartwarming, Seishirou had to admit. He reached out to ruffle Subaru's hair. "How about we get something to eat instead." 

               "Your treat!" Hokuto demanded. 

               "Yes of course. My treat. I wouldn't dream of making you cute children pay." 

               She smiled brightly at this and latched herself to his arm instead of his middle. "Fantastic! I look forward to it." 

               "Is it really alright, Seishirou-san?" 

               "Of course. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it." he answered simply holding out his hand for Subaru to take. 

               The male nodded slightly at the other's words and took the offered hand. "You're so kind. You don't always have to humor us. Especially when you're busy."

               "I enjoy your company. It's not humoring." Seishirou simply explained as they made their way back down to the ground floor where plenty of places were selling the most delicious foods. He was always up for something sweet and the children never seemed to mind to much. Today was no different. He ordered ice cream that was stacked unrealistically high and gave one to each child and of course got one for himself. 

               "Thank you Sei-chan!" Hokuto said happily already diving in. "But you know. You should really eat better! All this junk food will kill you!" 

               Seishirou pouted, sometimes as much of a child as they were. "I eat well enough. You just catch me during snack times." 

               Hakuto let out a dramatic sigh, carefully balancing her delicious treat in one hand she jumped up and wrapped her other arm around the elder man's neck. "Sei-chan. When we become your darling husband and wife, we will make sure you eat healthy meals." 

               Seishirou closed his eyes and sighed. "Still with the idea that you can both marry me, hm? You're just children still. You'll both find pretty people to fall in love with." Carefully he detached the female twin from around his neck, setting her back on the ground.

               "But a whirlwind affair with the Sumeragi clan master and the twins of the deadly Sakurazuka clan would be the story of the century! Oh ho ho!" She retorted, putting her hand to her mouth. "Think of the papers. Think of the stories! What a go getter, that Sumeragi is. Two beautiful partners on both arms. What's his secret? How did he tame them? You'll be a hero and a stud!" 

               "You do come up with an interesting story. But it certainly is impossible... I think you'll understand one day." Seishirou smiled at her. 

               "Do you think so, Seishirou-san?" Subaru said softly, finally speaking up. "Do you think in a few months we will up and leave? That'll never happen. Please don't think that." The male twin smiled brightly looking up at the other. "We really do love  you, Seishirou-san!"

               There was a silence between the three for a moment as the words sat in the air and finally sunk in.

               "Subaru-ku-"

               "He doesn't get it, Subaru!" Hakuto cried suddenly cutting off the elder man. "After all. Look at him!" She reached for elder man and grabbed his free gloved hand. "What a childhood you must have had. Unable to take off even something like this. How cruel! His heart must be so stunted there is no way someone like us can get through to it! He'll just keep pushing us away." Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at the man, this wasn't the first time anyone had heard this little speech of hers. It was in fact a well rehearsed piece. He simply sighed as she continued on, running her fingers along the leather glove that covered his hand. 

               "They aren't uncomfortable, Seishirou-san?" 

               Golden eyes peeked at the young boy and he shook his head. "At first I think it was. It's been a long while. I've gotten used to them because I have to."

               At that moment a tremor shook the entire observation tower. Golden eyes snapped open completely. There was most certainly a spirit here. And an angry one at that. Such ill feelings...

               Such feelings were heavy and like poison upon his soul. Such was his ability and as such he must suffer the affects. He could of course block them out in some way, he supposed. But it was easier, to an extent, to do his job and take it upon himself. 

               He felt hands upon his chest, keeping him upright. Ah. He'd let the spirit get the better of him while his thoughts drifted. His eyes fluttered open, which had closed at some point it seemed, to see bright emerald ones full of concern. "Are you okay?" Kind Subaru.

               He offered the younger a smile. "Yes of course. There is just a spirit here who is very angry." He gaze drifted to his wrist so he could find out the time. "As the tower is closing up right about now, I think you two should be on your way home. I'll take care of things here."

               "That's a good idea." Hokuto chirped watching the two carefully. "Our home calls."

                Subaru blinked and looked back at her. As they were twins the elder man could only imagine the types of conversations they had simply with gestures and looks. This one seemed to be intense and he kept silent until they were finished.

               "I'll stay here with Seishirou-san to make sure he's okay."

               "Subaru-kun..."

               "I want to. If that spirit gets you like that again..."

               "It won't."

               "Sei-chan is so air headed it's bound to happen." Hokuto sighed. "One of us should stay and look after you. So you better be grateful mister." Hokuto stuck her finger out at the older man, pointing at him dramatically. "You're splitting us up. So if anything happens to Subaru I'm holding you completely responsible!" 

               "You have nothing to fear." Seishirou said with a bright smile, holding his hands up in surrender to her threats.

               "That's right! I better not!" And with that the twin dressed in her bright and unique outfit skipped away, leaving the two boys to their work. 

               "It's unusual for you two to be apart..." the elder man murmured once she departed. "I rarely see one without the other." 

               Subaru smiled brightly at this. "We're twins so we're always together. But there is important work to be done at home. However she is right, one of us needs to look after you." 

               "Goodness. I am a grown adult. Shouldn't you be home studying and going to school." 

               Subaru laughed softly at the other's remarks. "I do that too! You worry too much about me. And not about yourself... You're too kind." 

               "So you've said. Several times now." Seishirou laughed as well waving off everything. Subaru was going to stay and that was alright so long as he kept the child safe. It wasn't often he had one twin without the other so he'd make the most of this small opportunity even if it was during work. Perhaps another time he'd have Hokuto for a night out. Get to know them each a little better without their other halves. The elder man stretched a bit and walked over to one of the guard rails. "We'll have to wait for the spirit to make its move again..." 

               The younger happily followed the elder, his gaze sweeping over the city of Tokyo.

               "Is this your first time at the tower, Subaru-kun?"

               The boy nodded. "It is. I've never been. Seems like a place you should go to when you have someone special to go with. Have you gone?" 

               "I have. On a class trip many years ago." A sad smile graced the older man. "It's the same and yet very different. The things around the tower, stalls and shops they have changed with time while the tower stands still. I sort of feel the same." 

               "Seishirou-san..." 

               "You and Hokuto-chan are so young. Changing just as fast as the shops around this place. One day, you'll pass me by too." Before Subaru could offer a retort to all of that the observation deck shook again. The elder man quickly turned around reaching into his jacket. "Stay behind me." With a flick of his wrist he threw a few sheets of ofuda onto the walls and creating a barrier. "Don't cross that, Subaru-kun." 

               This was not the first time young Subaru had come with to watch. He'd seen Seishirou work a few times now. Almost always Hokuto came with... though she didn't like to. During the night was their time. There were things that had to be done. _The tree called_. And while he was the much stronger of the two she was the one that did all the killing. Even if they were twins she was born first, just lacking power. But enough to do what needs to be done. One day... 

               "Ah!" Lost in thought he'd failed to notice that he might be in some kind of danger and had been scooped up by the elder man. Flushing a bit in embarrassment for seemingly endless reasons he clung to the suit jacket of the Sumeragi. "Sorry Seishirou-san." 

               "Not your fault." came the kind reply. Always kind.

               "I'll try and be more vigilant." 

               Seishirou simply offered him a smile as he set the boy back down and went back to trying to calm the angry spirit. He watched carefully as the elder man clasped his hands together in a certain way and began chanting the spell. His deep voice carrying through the observatory and saying each word with efficiency that all his years training had given him. Once the words had been said more ofuda's went flying at the angry spirit, something about hating Tokyo leaving her lips as she fell to the ground. 

               He heard Seishirou let out a sigh. "Thank goodness. Miss, if you'd just calm down we could just talk for a bit." 

                **I HATE TOKYO. I HATE THEM ALL.**

               "So you've said." The elder man said with a laugh. "But how about a pretty lady gives me her name? Perhaps I can help. You may call me Seishirou."

               The spirit broke down into tears but at least didn't seem to be any angrier.

                **And who is he?**

               Subaru smiled brightly as she focused on him. "I'm no one important. Just here keeping an eye on my precious person." He made a heart with his hands, usually he and Hokuto made one to fluster Seishirou but as she wasn't here he could make one on his own. It never failed to make the elder man sputter a bit.

                **Lovers, hmm?**

               "We're not!" Seishirou waved his hands a bit.

                **That must be nice. I was in love once...**

               Subaru giggled and gestured towards the city. "Let's talk then, like Seishirou-san suggested. He'll remove the ofudas and we can get this all straitened out."

               As the younger suggested it was done and the three sat by the large windows listening to the tormented spirit and her sad tale. She had longed to be an actress but life hadn't gone as she had planned. Moving to Tokyo isn't the life of fame people always think it is. But she tried anyway trying her hardest and finally when she caught a break it went up in smoke. Torn up by grief and embarrassment she ended up jumping off Tokyo Tower.  Her hatred towards the famous movie star that ruined her chance at making something of herself caused her soul unrest. 

                **JUST CAUSE SHE'S FAMOUS SHE CAN CAUSE TROUBLE WHEREVER SHE GOES?**

               "That's right." Seishirou said softly, earning a surprised look from Subaru. "At some point she earned her place. So it's her right. We all start off from the same place and we all work our way up. It's not easy... you're just like everyone else" Golden eyes flashed for a moment as he eyed the female spirit. "And in killing yourself you caused a lot of people a lot of trouble too. Someone had to take care of your body. People saw it. Lives and days might have been ruined. And what about your family? What about all the trouble you caused them?" 

                **I HATE THIS CITY**

               "Is there really nothing you like about Tokyo? You're in this tower so it must hold some meaning to you, right? Why are you here?" The Sumeragi raised a hand creating a shield to protect himself and Subaru from the spirit's angry backlash at his words. 

               "You can't see the stars in Tokyo." Subaru said softly. "But if you look down on the city from here, the earth has it's own stars. From your apartment I bet you could see everything. Especially this tower. This icon of Tokyo. This was your dream city." 

                **I did love this tower...**

               "There is no way to get through this world without being troublesome to others." Seishirou admitted sadly. "But so long as you go on living you can make it up to those people. Dying early and in such a way... There is no way to repay those burdens." 

                **Then I've caused you trouble too.**

               The elder man shrugged his shoulders. "That's part of my job. If I am able to help you, then there is no trouble." 

                **I wish I had been able to love more than this tower. I wish... I had been able to forgive.**  

               "In another life, I am sure you can." once more the Sumeragi placed his hands together chanting softly so he could send the spirit to her final rest. 

                **Thank you Seishirou. I think I can love Tokyo now... at least a little bit.**

               Golden eyes peeked out from behind dark lashes as he said the final words to the spell. "That makes me happy then." 

                **You're very kind...**

               "He is." Subaru chimed in softly, placing his hands together as well and offering the spirit farewell prayers. Emerald eyes glanced over at the elder once the spirit had faded. "You were a little mean, Seishirou-san." 

               A laugh escaped him at those words. "Do you think so? Maybe a little... It's hard to hear what you don't want to. But I must take in the feelings of everyone... not just hers. Many people suffered because of her suicide. I could feel it all around. A lot of sorrow mingled with the magic that this tower simply holds. Even spirits need to be aware of their crimes. To love this city is not enough to survive in it. She should have known that going into it. Love is not enough to accomplish anything. It certainly doesn't help you with your dreams. In a certain sense it's useless." 

               Subaru blinked surprised at this statement. "Do... you really believe that Seishirou-san?" It didn't seem right. Not to the young Sakurazukamori. "Are you unwilling to love anything?" 

               "Ah. No. Not at all. I can love lots of things!" Seishirou laughed again. "But to put my feelings towards another person. That seems rather useless. For me especially."  He waved a hand so Subaru wouldn't get the wrong idea. "That's not to say I don't care for you and your sister. But liking someone and loving someone are very different and I like you both very much." 

               "But we _love_ you, Seishirou-san." Subaru countered softly, taking the older man's gloved hand in his own. 

               "You're both just children. You'll love something else in a few months time. And then something else again later." 

               "Seishirou-san. If you think like that then you really will never love another person. You'll always push them away." The younger sighed pressing the gloved hand to his cheek. "My sister is pushy with her feelings. And maybe I am too. But we do really love you. With all our hearts. I know it's wrong to demand the same things from you. And maybe... you're right, but I don't think so. But try and believe us just a little bit from now on." 

               Seishirou sighed some, taking his other hand to ruffle the soft dark hair of the other. "Well. Believing would be nice." But not the right thing to do. They were just children after all. "Now that the job is done, why don't you come and stay at my place. I'm sure your sister will understand." 

               Subaru nodded, enthused by the idea. "Sounds like a plan. I am sure she's expecting such a circumstance." 

               Hokuto would be thrilled, this was true. And maybe even a little jealous... While the twins were always in his home they rarely, if ever, stayed the night. 

 

* * *

               "Do you know why sakura blossoms are pink?" 

               Two children up in a tree. Their faces shadowed by the pretty blossoms. The smell of blood and death was strong. But they were so entrancing and the only things that captured his attention. 

               The boy on the ground smiled at the younger ones in the tree. "I'm afraid I don't." he admitted. "Why do they turn pink?" 

               There was a soft laugh from the one child. "I will tell you." A tiny hand pressed pink blossoms to his round cheek. "Though we're surprised you don't know." 

               "That's right..." a female voice this time. The other child in the tree. "Under each sakura tree is a corpse." 

               Dark brows furrowed at this. "That's impossible..." 

               "It's not!" the boy defended. "The sakura blossoms are pink because of the bodies under its roots! After all. Sakura petals are supposed to be pure white." 

               "White as snow." Confirmed the girl. 

               "But with the corpses the trees take in their blood and the petals turn pink." 

               The words lingered in the air for a moment. The boy below looked tormented at this information. He peered back up at the children a clear frown upon his face. "But... that would hurt them, wouldn't it?" 

               The young boy jumped down from the tree after a moment of stunned silence. He held out his hands for the elder to take, which he did. Still naive about what was happening. His golden eyes would not leave the child. 

               "I want to make a contract with you..." 

               "Contract?" He questioned, kneeling down to speak with the child better. 

               The girl shouted a name but he didn't catch it. Petals were everywhere now. The wind sounded so loud.

               "If we are to ever meet again." 

               The words were muddled and he couldn't hear. The pink petals were clouding his vision. Swarming and almost suffocating him. The wind was too loud and roaring in his ears.

               "I can't hear you..." he murmured through the sounds he could not make out. But it all faded the moment he felt two soft hands on his cheeks. The face still lost...

               "But today. I will let you go." A gentle kiss was placed upon his lips. His hands were burning. And then it all went completely dark.  

 

* * *

               Seishirou woke up with a start in the darkness. This wasn't his room... But it was his living room. He'd given Subaru his bed after a lengthy discussion and borderline argument about sleeping arrangements. 

               He ran a gloved hand over his face attempting to recall pieces of the familiar dream. One he'd been having for a long time now. The children in a sakura tree... Almost like... 

               His golden gaze drifted towards his bedroom door, where Subaru was sound asleep. Not the same child despite the parallels. Subaru was kind. A good child. A child who would one day move on in his life. 

               As he had said. There was no sense in getting too attached. They'd be gone before he knew it. The Sumeragi would always be standing still in a world that was constantly moving. 


	4. Forces Unseen Pulling Strings In Your Heart

               "Oh ho ho ho! You made a real mess of yourself in front of Sei-chan on our very first meeting!" 

               Subaru let out a sigh hiding his face behind the hat that his twin had made for him. 

              "It was a very graceful fall onto your face though, Subaru-kun." Seishirou laughed as they walked down the crowded Tokyo streets. 

              "You both are terrible." Subaru muttered peeking out at the taller of the  them. "Besides. That wasn't even our first meeting." 

              These words caused Seishirou to stop his forward progress glancing back at the younger instead. "It wasn't...?" 

              Hokuto's eyes narrowed slightly at her brother before she burst into smiles. "Oh ho~? What's this. Secret meetings of elderly strangers behind my back little brother? I thought we had something special!" 

              Subaru ignored his sister and stared straight back at the elder of the three. "It was a long time ago, Seishirou-san. Very long. I was just a tiny child but I remember it like it was yesterday." 

              The Sumeragi glanced up at the sky recalling a memory. No a dream. For he was certain it had to be one. Because... 

              "Subaru-kun is of course just kidding, Sei-chan!" Hokuto countered. "After all, those sorts of stories are all the rage! Heroic knights and pretty damsels having met in a past life only to be reunited with one another in a later time~" She wrapped her arms around herself and did a spin. "So romantic~ If only something real like that had happened between the three of us." 

              "Hmm..." Seishirou tapped at his chin, his train of thought derailed thanks to the female twin. "There are some who say that there are infinite worlds out there. With people who are similar to us but different as well. Who is to say that our memories aren't crossed over from time to time? Perhaps there is another Subaru out there who met another Seishirou just in passing. And those memories, so dear, passed to us who got to spend a much greater amount of time together. So then Subaru-kun would be correct in saying we met before. In another world. Another existence altogether. We have met." 

              The twins blinked simultaneously not often taken back by the words of the Sumeragi. Subaru smiled first though. A smile that reached his emerald eyes. "Seishirou-san... I like that thought very much. But I like the idea of meeting the you who stands here now better." 

              Seishirou returned the warm smile of the younger. "Ah. I suppose I do too. As unlikely as it is that we have met before." 

              "Nothing is impossible, Seishirou-san. After all, it's you who I love most in this world. We're meant to be together." 

              Seishirou's smile dissipated quickly. "Ah. Back to this sort of thing again, are we?" 

              "It upsets you..." Subaru closed his eyes. "Because you only see me as a kid. And as you've stated before and often that we don't know anything about love or things like that. But. I'm a twin. And there is a love that Hokuto and I have for each other that few can trespass upon. And yet you have. You've won both of us over. My sister and I love you dearly. Is that so wrong, Seishirou-san?" 

              Seishirou's silence to the question was so heavy it even muted out the sounds of the bustling city. Both twins, who were trained to feel nothing felt heavy anticipation while waiting for the other's response. 

              "It is, Subaru-kun." With that the elder turned around continuing the way he'd been going. "Now. If you still want to see the sakura trees come along. Even in half bloom they're beautiful." 

              The twins watched the retreating back of the Sumeragi, Hokuto's eyes narrowing while Subaru's were wide in shock. 

              "He's a hard one to crack for being someone who feels too much." the elder twin began. "Although it only improves our chances of winning the bet." 

              "I suppose it does." Subaru admitted softly, offering his sister a small smile. "There was never any doubt that we would win." 

              "We is it again?" Hokuto leaned in to tease. "When spouting your make believe feelings to Sei-chan it's always, me me me~"

              "I added you at the end, dear sister." Subaru defended lightly, beginning to follow after Seishirou.

              Hokuto lingered behind a moment, her expression a bit sad. She already knew her precious person. The one who was destined to kill her. It had been decided since birth for her. She would always love Subaru the most. Her heart had never been completely stone since she was able to love one person completely since the very beginning.

              Subaru, while she'd hoped he did love her in return, did not. He did not love anyone. He was a true Sakurazukamori... Or so she believed. "To lose the bet is to lose everything, Subaru." she whispered as the rush of people bumped and pushed past her in her stand still. "Win. No matter what we have to do. We must win."   

              "Ah. Here she comes." Subaru tugged on Seishirou's sleeve to grab his attention as Hokuto finally caught up to them. 

              "Oh! You did wait for me. What gentleman~" She laughed. "So the blossoms are only in half bloom?" she glanced up at the trees with a small pout. 

              "Yes. But it won't be crowded and they're still just as  beautiful." Subaru answered gesturing to the blossoming pink trees, his gaze noting a stand in the distance. "Ah! Ice cream." he nodded towards the vendors already knowing what the two sweet tooth monsters he was always beside would want. "I'll be right back." 

              "Oh Subaru! You're the best!" Hokuto cheered jumping up and down. Her facade fading slightly now that it was just her and the Sumeragi. "Something the matter, Sei-chan?" 

              The elder man was staring up at one of the larger trees. For a good reason. It was in full bloom unlike the others. Strangely out of season compared to the rest around it. 

              "I'm no expert on trees," Seishirou admitted. "But this one is obviously different than the others..." 

              Hokuto smiled, tossing a glance at the busy Subaru in line. "I think you know why, Sei-chan." 

              His golden eyes slowly focused on her. His expression impossible to read but he was tense. 

              "After all, there is a body buried under every sakura tree." She smiled brightly, lacing her fingers behind her back. Her words had a desired affect even if it wasn't very clear. His adam apple bobbed slightly. His pupils contracted so that the pretty gold of his eyes were overwhelming. All good signs. It meant that he remembered. At least a little bit. 

              "Hokuto! Seishirou-san!" Subaru's voice called to them. "I can't carry it all." 

              But the two stayed fixed in place. Slowly the Sumeragi was focusing on her completely. His expression still as blank as ever. The subtle signs of faint memories recalled gone as quickly as it had come. 

              "Don't worry Sei-chan." She said with a bright happy smile. "Today. I'll let you go~" She bounced away to help her brother leaving the man behind in the state she'd hoped to achieve. 

              Subaru had to win this bet. The best way to do that was to make sure that Seishirou never felt anything towards her brother. Then Subaru would never get caught up in any feelings he may already be struggling with. If she could keep that from happening then they'd win. Thankfully... they were twins. To win the bet she also must feel something for the Sumeragi. And that would never happen. But it was better safe than sorry that Subaru stayed clean of any thing as well, just in case the worst should come to pass.

              "From the very beginning, you were going to lose, Sei-chan~" So long as everything continued on it's destined path. She could keep Subaru close and they could face the end together, ridding the world of the Sumeragi as well had always been a wonderful bonus. 

 

* * *

 

              "Seishirou. Seishirou!" 

              "Ah!" The Sumeragi sat up straighter offering the woman before him an apologetic smile. Yesterday afternoon having thrown him so completely he was still reeling from it. Between the dreams and what had happened with Hokuto. 

              The woman smiled running a hand through her long dark hair. "Seishirou... you have never grown out of that.  Always spacing out. It makes me worry about you when you go on jobs. One day someone may get the better of you because of that." 

              "You know I never mean to worry you, mother." 

              The twelfth head of the Sumeragi clan smiled warmly at her son. "I know, Seishirou." She was a young looking lady and time had not yet worn her down. Quite often described as a doll with her porcelain skin and fair lips. She was renown for her skills in their line of work but had stepped down the moment her son was capable of doing things on his own. She loved her son more than anything else in the world and she wanted nothing more than to see him succeed and thrive. And it broke her heart to know that one day he would face great trials. Thus the fate of a dragon of Heaven.  But that day was still some time away. 

              "Seishirou, how is work?" 

              "It's going very well." 

              "I heard from the Ministry of Health and Welfare about your work at Tokyo Tower." 

              "Ah?" 

              "They said you did wonderfully." 

              "I'm glad they think so." 

              "They also said that you were accompanied by two children." 

              Seishirou broke contact with his mother a sudden wave of guilt clawing at him. Some kind of lecture was approaching. Bad behavior for a man of his age. If he was accused of doing something... "They... They're not that young. Teenagers really." 

              "And you brought one of them up in the tower with you? They young boy I heard." 

              "Mother." 

              "There are reasons upon reasons why that was a terrible choice. If you wish to be flanked by young children that is one thing. But to put them into a dangerous situation. To be alone with one at that hour in that setting when you should be working. Seishirou. What if that boy had been hurt?" 

              "I am nothing but professional with those children. And I would never let any harm come to either of them." 

              "Seishirou... do you understand the problem that this will cause? I believe you. With all my heart that two lovely young children have just grown attached to you. It makes me happy to hear that your days are not spent alone. But they are young. And we are important people. Should it be heard. Or seen... It would be terrible for you. The government will stop giving you jobs. No jobs mean you won't have money to take care of yourself. You feel everything so strongly. And if thousands of people feel negatively towards you, if this city Tokyo detests you... My dear son, that will kill you." 

              Seishirou closed his eyes tightly not wanting to even imagine such a fate. No doubt his mother was right. And if he was honest with himself, he was aware such a thing could pass. But when those twins were by him... Doing the silly things they did and saying what they said as foolish as it was. It made him happy. His life was better with those two in his life. What had always been an empty life felt fuller, even if he was well aware that it wouldn't last forever. "Mother... don't ask me to send them away." 

              He heard the rustling of her kimono and felt the gentle touch of her soft hands upon his cheek. Slowly he opened his eyes to meet her own bright golden ones. "Seishirou." The way she said his name. Each and every time, even if she was upset with him, was a precious thing to hear. Spoken with so much fondness and love. "You are too kind for your own good." She pulled back, gently letting her nails gently glide across his skin. "It's the sort of thing the Sakurazukamori would prey on." 

              He blinked feeling tense all over again. "The Sakurazukamori...?" 

              She nodded. "Be careful. I was told that they believe the Sakurazukamori to be responsible for killing a government official the same night you were working in the tower. I am glad that you were out of reach of such dangerous circumstances." 

              Very lucky for the twins too. Hokuto had been walking back home all on her own after all. Since they were close to him they may be considered easy targets. He'd be sure in the future to keep a better eye on them and give them a ride home whenever he could. But... did he really have to worry about the twins? "Mother... have you ever heard of twins being born in the Sakurazukamori clan?" 

              Setsuka's brow furrowed slightly. "Twins? I'm afraid that clan doesn't quite work like that. There can only ever be one Sakurazukamori. It's a clan of a single person. There are no twins." 

              He smiled brightly at this news. How wonderful to hear. That meant that the twins he looked after were simply teasing him. Just a similar last name that they attached a story behind. Hokuto seemed to like that sort of thing and as he was a Sumeragi they simply thought it must be amusing. Those precious children. 

              "And how is living on your own? Are you eating well and taking care of yourself? I worry about you being so far away. So neglectful you are of certain things. Isn't it lonely?" 

              "I didn't mind the loneliness when it was present. But as you know, those children are always about. Their company is something I've grown to enjoy. I am not looking forward to the day when I am no longer something interesting to them." 

              "Seishirou. You talk about yourself as a common object. You're a person. With feelings and no one just throws away another person so coldly. Perhaps in time you may grow apart from them. But they will never just throw you away like garbage. No human being can do that to another person. Have a little more faith in your own value." 

              He offered a laugh at her words. "Right of course." He spoke the words only to appease her, and he knew she was well aware of that. But she could not so easily change his mind about something like this. And it was better if she didn't. For when the time did come, his heart was safeguarded. 

              "Since you're living alone do remember something important." 

              "To never take off my gloves." He held up his leather clad hands. "I know. I never have. And I never will." 

              "Promise?" 

              "I promise, mother." 

              "I'm glad." Setsuka moved forward, closing the distance between them. She pressed herself to Seishirou's chest and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Seishirou. I love you very much." Her precious son who carried such a heavy future. She hoped the promised day would never come. Kamui and his seals... "I prey that you will always be safe and live a long happy life." 

              That's all she wanted for her dearest and most treasured person. 


	5. You're Just What I've Been Dreaming Of

              "Where am I?" 

              Golden eyes scanned the darkness seeing nothing. But there was a sound.  A sound he knew very well. It was a laugh of a young girl he'd went to school with. So very long ago it felt like. 

              Even now he could hear her the painfully familiar words... "I hate you, Seishirou-kun. You're not normal." 

              Seishirou opened his eyes seeing the ceiling of his bedroom. The shadows on the walls and ceiling telling him a new day was starting. A dream... He placed a gloved hand over his eyes, attempting to force it out of his mind. It was such a long  time ago. Why did he remember such things that were so irrelevant at this point in his life? Were all people like this? Did everyone cling to painful stupid memories and think upon them over and over and over again? 

              The music sounded from his alarm clock  telling him to wake up. It was an upbeat melody and fast paced. It certainly didn't fit his current mood. He ran a hand through his messy hair slowly sitting up to turn it off. 

              In his movements his foot brushed against what felt like another body. But... that couldn't be...

              Tensing up and preparing a spell he pulled back the blankets revealing two identical twins in his bed. 

              The greeted him with wide smiles and a lunge forward. "Good morning~" they said simultaneously embracing him tightly. 

              He couldn't even process what was happening. After speaking with his mother the other day about just this sort of thing, it comes to pass. Two children in his bed... Her scolding worlds berated him in his mind about how if people found out it would kill him. All those negative feelings aimed at him. 

              "Ah..." Subaru was the first to release him, shying back a tiny bit and looking apologetic. "I knew he'd be upset. We shouldn't have snuck in while he was sleeping." 

              "We always sneak in. We just don't usually climb into bed with him." Hokuto defended cheerfully.  "And look at this!" She took Seishirou's hand in her own. "He wears the gloves while he sleeps!" 

              "To be expected if we're always sneaking in." Subaru sighed. "We can't be trusted." The younger twin closed his eyes and sighed sadly. 

              "You two can't come into my room like this." Seishirou finally spoke, closing his eyes and attempting to keep his voice level. This was serious but yelling wouldn't accomplish anything. It would either make them more persistent or chase them away... forever.

              "Letting us get this close to you while you sleep is your failure as an onmyoji," Hokuto retorted with a shrug. 

They were simple words not said with any ill intent but they struck the Sumeragi deeply. Was he really failing in his job? These were just two children after all. And he... 

              "Seishirou-san is just so familiar to our presence. It's why he can sleep soundly at night with us sneaking around. He knows deep down that we'd never hurt him." Subaru defended, smiling at the other. "You're not a failure. You're wonderful at your job. We've seen it ourselves." 

              "Yes yes." Hokuto agreed nodding. "I was just teasing you like always Sei-chan." The female twin clasped her hands together beaming brightly. "We've seemed to have caused chaos in your day and it's only just started. Good thing we've brought breakfast for you to enjoy. That will put this morning back on the right track!" She jumped off the bed and hurried to the kitchen. "Come on you two~" 

              Seishirou could only sigh, feeling a headache of some kind coming on. He wanted to rewind the morning and try again... This was no way to start off a day by any means. 

              Subaru watched the other man carefully, slowly reaching out to take the elder man's hand. "We're sorry, Seishirou-san." 

              "I have nod doubt that  _you_  are, Subaru-kun." 

              The young boy blinked before smiling warmly. "So... you wear your gloves even when you're sleeping?" 

              "Always. I must never take them off." 

              "Do you know why?" 

"I can't remember. It may be a curse of some kind. Sometimes the back of my hands sting under the gloves." Seishirou shrugged. "It's no trouble. It is what it is. I must have simply gotten myself into a situation when I was younger. It sounds like me."

              Subaru giggled at the other's words and pressed the back of the gloved hand to his cheek. "I'm sure one day you'll be able to take them off. You're only get stronger as you get older." 

              "Ah... I'm already old, Subaru-kun." 

              "Seishirou-san! You're not that old." The boy let out a sigh. "Some of the most powerful people are only their strongest in their old age. The thirteenth head of the Sumeragi clan. His hair will be all silver and his long life evident in golden eyes... but he will continue to grow stronger. Each and every day." 

              "Such silly things you say, Subaru-kun." But the words did cause  the elder man to smile, just a bit. 

              "They're not silly. I believe them with all my heart." 

              Despite Hokuto's racket in the kitchen the sound of faint beeps could be heard in the main room. The fax machine... "Ah. Another job. I may not have time for breakfast." With a smile he tossed the covers over Subaru, earning a few cries and giggles from the other as he attempted to find his way out. Allowing Seishirou to escape and head into the main room. A fax from home with what he suspected was another job for this afternoon.

              "Do you have to leave right now?" Subaru asked softly, peeking into the room. His hair ruffled and out of place from freeing himself from the blankets. 

              "Soon." Seishirou answered, folding up the fax with the important details and stepping towards Subaru so he could fix the dark hair and put everything back into place. The younger smiled up at him closing his eyes at the feeling of Seishirou's hands, though leather bound, playing with his hair. 

              "May I go with you?" 

              "I am certain you have school today." 

              "Yes." The younger twin admitted. "But some things are more important. You look tired today. You didn't sleep well, I could tell when we entered your room. Bad dreams, Seishirou-san?" 

              "Memories of the past. Nothing more or less." Seishirou answered, smoothing out the dark strands he'd finally put back in place. 

              "The past?" Subaru questioned his emerald eyes peeking out and  darkening for a moment. 

              "Long ago. When I was younger than you. Just a child in grade school." 

              "I'd love to see little Seishirou-san in grade school~" Subaru teased softly to lighten the mood. It did earn a soft chuckle from the elder. 

              "I didn't care for school. Children are unforgiving and cruel. They hurt others, knowing it's wrong to some extent, but do it anyway. You can say they don't know any better but still... It does not quell the pain from memories or those they harm." He lowered his hand from Subaru's hair only to have the boy grab it with his own instead, giving his hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze. "It was such a trivial thing. I'm an adult and you'd think one would forget these things. And yet..." He offered a smile to the boy, masking up the feelings that were daring to come spilling out. Subaru was just a child and these were his issues. He should not be so carelessly speaking of them to this boy. "In the dream she said I wasn't normal. She of course was right." 

              "She was." Subaru agreed. Seishirou didn't flinch or move. Not even those pretty golden eyes sparked any kind of pained reaction. But the words hurt him. "You're not normal, Seishirou-san. But no one is. You're a Sumeragi. A wonderful onmyoji and head of your clan. People come to you for help. You see spirits and help them as well. You're powerful and kind. And you feel too much for your own good. But you're exactly who you're suppose to be. No one is exactly like everyone else. No one is normal. Just them." 

              "I suppose you're right, Subaru-kun." 

              The boy beamed at the other. "Of course! See. I'm not such a kid..." Getting on his toes, Subaru leaned in closer. "But... Seishirou-san... was that little girl who said that to you... was she your first love?" 

              With a sigh, Seishrou placed his hands upon Subaru's shoulders and pushed him down so he was flat on his feet again. "I've never been in love, Subaru-kun. I don't remember her all that well, but that much I am sure of." 

              Subaru giggled. "Sorry, sorry. I was just curious." 

              Releasing Subaru the elder turned around. "I need to get dressed and then I'll take you two to school so I can get to work." 

              "Ah! No. Seishirou-san. Let me go with you!" 

* * *

              Somehow the twins had managed to get their way even though a compromise of some sort had been worked out during the drive. Hokuto agreed to go to school and get everything that Subaru may miss while he was with Seishirou on the job. Subaru agreed to wait by the van until the job was over.  _No going in_. 

              His mother's words and lecture from just days before were still ringing in his ears. And yet. Here he was again in the exact same situation. 

              Once Hokuto had hopped out Subaru climbed into the passenger seat, quite pleased at how this had all worked out. 

              "The job may take a while, Subaru-kun. Are you sure you want to come with?" 

              Subaru nodded, urging the elder to drive. "Of course. Besides... I don't want you to be lonely. You always seem very sad when you think no one is looking." 

              "I could say the same thing about you, Subaru-kun." The boy blinked in surprise. "Despite having a twin and never being alone. You seem quite lonely yourself." 

              "Hokuto... she is my twin. It's different. And our situation is complicated." The boy offered a smile. "One day, I'm sure we'll tell you about it. Until then, you and I can be lonely together. And maybe then, we won't be lonely anymore!" 

              Despite himself the elder man smiled. "Alright then... that sounds like a plan to me." 

              He knew. He knew very well that he could not get attached to these twins. They'd leave. And the closer he got the more painful it would be. He was past  the point of being unphased when that day came. It would hurt. And each day that passed he was allowing that pain to get worse and worse. 

              But he couldn't find it in himself to do anything about it. 

              Seishirou parked the van and stepped out once they'd finally reached their destination. "Please stay here, Subaru-kun. I don't know how long this will take. If you get hungry I have snacks in the back." 

              "I know." Subaru answered, leaning out the open window to offer a goodbye wave. "I'll be alright. Be safe~" 

              "Yes yes. I will." Seishirou returned the small wave and hurried off to do his job. 

              The Sakurzukamori watched the elder go, leaning against the window frame of the car. "I know you will, Seishirou-san. I'll make sure of it." 

* * *

               **Name: Leiko Yamashita.**

               **Age: Twenty Five**

               **Sex: Female**

               **Came home from work and went to bed. Has not awoken since. No signs of reviving.**

               **Yamashita-san went to work as usual that day. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she stopped coming to work. Friends found her asleep in her apartment after a few days.**

               **Medical treatment has proved ineffective. This seems to be considered an unexplained phenomena.**    

              Seishirou stepped into the patient's room. His eyes closed and seeking out any spiritual presence. But there was none to be found. Slowly he stepped towards the bed to take a look at the patient. 

              Ah, so the dream last night made sense then. For here she was... that girl from so long ago. Quite a bit older now, like himself. But he knew who she was the moment he laid eyes on her. 

              " _You're not normal_ '' 

              "I am aware, Leiko-chan." he murmured softly to the unconscious girl. 

              Closing his eyes once more the Sumeragi placed his hands together preparing a spell to help the woman. 

              But... 

              "Nothing's happening..." he murmured. Rubbing the back of his head there was only one thing to be done. And even for a man of his skill it was a bit difficult. He would have to separate his consciousness from his body and enter her. That way they could speak. It would be difficult... 

              Chanting the words to the spell he gently placed his gloved fingers upon her head. If she could remember him that would be good. It would help the process along. But there was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn't. It had been such a long time ago. Such a trivial event for a girl like her. Bullies never thought to much about their victims. But those who had been hurt, they tended to remember forever. Any victim of bullying could tell you so. 

              Sooner than he expected he felt his body slip away as he fell into her mind. It was smooth as he fell into the darkness. No resistance. His feet landed on a dark invisible surface and still... there was nothing. 

              Somewhere in this darkness her consciousness should exist. He turned around seeking it out and finally a glimpse of light in the sea of darkness could be found. He made his way over to it, noting it was different than what he was expecting. A large glowing floor in a pattern. It reminded him a magic circle, so to speak. Powerful wizards and witches had such things and they weren't always circles. Some were square, like this. And inside were symbols that were important to that individual. Suns and moons so on and so forth. This one lacked such decorations but the idea was the same, though he doubted very much that this was an actual magic circle. Her thoughts and feelings may have just made a layout that resembled it. 

              And in the center were two children. 

              One a girl. The other a boy... but not just any boy. 

              Him. 

              Seishirou ran a hand through his hair wishing he could have a cigarette right about now. He meant to smoke one on the way to the job but Subaru had been there and he never smoked in front of the kids. Not that it was a secret, he had no doubt that his apartment and himself held the odder of a smoker. But still, it was different than just smoking in front of them. 

              The imagery that was being played out before him was of a time he'd saved a baby bird that had fallen out of a tree. Some older kids wanted to kill it since they believed it was going to die anyway. But he could not allow them to kill such a helpless thing. 

              So he had allowed them to try and kill him instead. They tried. Most certainly they did. But in the end he managed to keep the poor bird safe. 

              And after they were bored and had beaten him she came over and offered him a handkerchief. 

              This woman remembered all that? He hadn't until he'd seen it played out before him just now. 

              Feathers fell before his eyes and as they touched the ground it caused the floor to ripple and change the imagery. It was them again about the same age. Black birds were flying around, many upon his younger image. They were like the bird he'd rescued... and there Leiko was, laughing and smiling. 

              Such a trivial memory. Why? 

              Seishirou stepped toward the young girl placing a hand upon her shoulder. "Leiko-chan." 

              "I hate you, Seishirou." 

              The words  caused him to freeze and he couldn't help but remove his hand from her as if he'd been burned. 

              "You're not normal!" The young girl turned to look at him, her brow furrowing as she saw him. "Who are you?" 

              "I'm Seishirou Sumeragi. All grown up and you-" 

              "You're a liar! You're not Seishirou!" 

              He knelt before her so they were at eye level. "It really is true. You're asleep right now and you have been for a while. I'm going to need you to wake up and-" 

              "Liar!" she screamed causing the older man to wince. Her anger was causing blood to come up from the ground and swirl about him. The stench was awful, he had to admit. Filled with hate and sorrow... "Seishirou is right here!" she gripped the child dream version of hers, her eyes ablaze with hate for him. 

              The blood swirled around his wrists and ankles eventually wrapping tightly around him. Contact with the blood did nothing to help focus all he could sense was her ill feelings towards him. Her hate. How she wanted him to die. The Sumeragi shook his head attempting to fix this. "This is just a dream world. You have to wake up." 

              "What's wrong with living in a dream?" the girl asked softly, a large smile on her face. "A dream is more fun." 

              He winced as the blood solidified and yanked painfully hard on his limbs. He had to get free. But any powerful spells would hurt the woman's consciousness. He couldn't risk it. 

               _Then she'd hate him more_. 

              Subaru continued to wait in the van as promised. His eyes closed as he leaned out the window a bit, his chin resting in his hands. 

              "Seishirou-san..." he sighed and glanced up at the sky. The boy let out a soft low whistle in a melody that would cause many to stop for a moment, thinking that they'd heard it before, eventually moving on. It meant death most of the time. But not today... 

              The sun was shining brightly against the van creating a large shadow of the vehicle on the pavement. Other shadows materialized around it in the shapes of small birds. But there were no actual birds upon the van of the Sumeragi. 

              "Seishirou-san seems to have gotten himself into some trouble." Subaru pointed towards the building. "Please go help him. He's far too kind for his own good." 

              The flock of birds took off, their shadows disappearing from the pavement and taking into the sky. Subaru watched them go, his eyes slowly falling closed as he was left with only his own thoughts.

              " _Seishirou-san..._ " 

              The Sumeragi's gloved hands clenched into fists as the blood pinned his body into the ground. It wouldn't be hard to break out of but he didn't want to hurt the girl. He wracked his mind for any possibility out of this mess. If he died in her mind... he would be lost to the real world. 

              The flutter of wings made his thoughts and struggles vanish into thin air. A flurry of white birds soared through the air right for the young version of Leiko. They hit her hard and in doing so the sound of glass breaking echoed through the darkness. Shards fell all around revealing  the truth of what happened and why the girl he once knew forced herself into this state. 

              The images were devastating to see and yet he could not look away as he picked himself off the ground, dripping in the blood that had tried to swallow him up. 

              "I just wanted to forget." he heard Leiko say in the voice that no longer belonged to a child. "It's the worst thing that can happen to a woman. Worse than death. People will spread rumors and say you wanted it or had it coming. You deserved it. I didn't want that. So I tried to forget. Lock the events away deep in my memory. But... it felt like everyone already knew. That they were laughing at me. So I prayed. I prayed everyday to fall asleep and never wake up." He saw her now. An outlined figure, undressed but the darkness made it too hard to see anything. He could tell she was sad. "What does a person do to deserve to have their dreams taken away? What right do people have to steal another's happiness? To destroy it? But I suppose these things happen every day..." 

              Subaru opened his eyes back up, hearing the words spoken thanks to his flock of birds. 

              "I thought it would be nice if it was all just a dream. That I could live in my dreams. With you Seishirou-kun. You were always in my dreams." She smiled sadly, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I got a boyfriend when I was in high school. But... I would always find myself thinking back on you. How kind you were back in elementary school. But I wanted you to only be kind to me. Do you remember the day I told you you weren't normal? I suppose it hurt your feelings. It wasn't meant to, Seishirou-kun. I mean that you were special. Very special in a good way."

              Seishirou removed his suit jacket and the white birds perched upon his shoulder the moment it was gone.  There was no time to pay attention to them or ponder where they came from. The young man stepped forward and covered the girl with his coat. "I am not you. I can never truly understand what you are going through. I can feel your pain. I can even take it from you. But it won't fix anything. What's done will have been done. I can't fix it. No one can. But... even though you're in pain there are others that are also hurt. You're asleep. And have been for a while. Your friends and family. The doctors. They all want you to wake up. They're worried and they love you." 

              She wrapped herself in the coat glancing back at him. "Seishirou-kun..." 

              "We can't change the past. No matter how hard we try. The clock hands will never go in the opposite direction. It's impossible. But the thing about time is that it's always going forward. And the future is never set in stone. It can be changed. But it's up to you to change it. You're the only one who can." He offered her a smile holding out his hand. "People will be sad to hear what happened to you. But they'll be even sadder if you never wake up. So please... for everyone. All those people that love you. Please wake up. Didn't you say it yourself? No one has the right to destroy another person's happiness." 

              Tears filled the woman's eyes and quickly ran down her face. "Seishirou-kun... for so long I called out to you. To come save me." 

              "I'm not usually so late... my apologies." 

              "I've always wanted to tell you something. Will you hear it now?" She slowly reached out to take Seishirou's hand. 

              "But of course." 

              "I'm so very sorry." she began her body beginning to fade away. "And... thank you." Leiko leaned in to brush her lips against his cheek. But her body vanished just before contact. 

              He glanced up into the darkness sighing in relief. She was going to wake up. 

              A flutter of wings and white feathers blinded his vision for a moment. Ah yes.. he had to get out of here as well. He needed to wake up too. But before he could do that. He turned around quickly prepared to attack whatever else was lurking in this girls mind. 

              It was too dark to see, but there were flairs of gold that quickly dimmed. "Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." the voice was soft. Familiar. Terribly so. "I was wandering through dreams. I haven't really had anything better to do. I stumbled in here and watched the whole thing."

              "Who are you?"

              "Hm... I don't think I should tell you. My brother might get mad. Considering things." He could see the image of the figure move slightly though the actions were unknown in the darkness. "I just wanted to say... You're very kind Seishirou-san. Legitimately so... Please be careful though."

              The Sumeragi opened his mouth  to say something but before he could he felt a hand upon his lips, silencing him from saying anything more. The skin like ice. Hair brushing against his cheek. Soft like silk. The figure had moved so fast he... He'd completely missed the movement. Missed the chance to see this person's face. How?

              "Please wake up. There are people waiting for you too."

              He felt his eyes fall close and when he opened them again...

              "Thank goodness...."

              "L-Leiko-san..."

              She beamed at him, her hands upon his cheeks. Her skin warm unlike the person that had touched him before. Whoever it was.

              "I thought you were trapped."

              "Just delayed." He pushed himself up properly, her hands sliding off his cheeks. "There are people that are going to be very happy to see you awake. I'll go get them."

              "Ah. Wait. Seishirou-kun!" She called as he took to his feet. "I..."

              He smiled at her kindly, holding up a finger to silence her. "Some things are better left unsaid. Especially when I lack the ability to return whatever it is you wish to give me. As you said so long ago. I'm not normal."

              Her eyes went wide. "Seishirou-kun, no! I didn't mean-"

              He laughed and waved away her worries. "It's true. I like you. I like a lot of people. But that is the extent of my emotional spectrum." He never ceased smiling even as the tears rand down her face. "I'm happy your awake. I wish you happiness in the future that you will make for yourself" He politely bowed and dismissed himself from her room.

              As he exited he told the nurses and doctor that Leiko had awakened and then made the trek back to his van.

              The birds. That mysterious being in another person's mind. A dreamseer maybe? Were those his birds then? Though that didn't make a great deal of sense he had to admit.

              Then who?

              "Who indeed..."  Subaru murmured under his breath as he held out a finger. The shadow of a bird landing on the shadow of his finger. The rest were perched or flying around. He needed to make them disappear within the next few moments.

              Perhaps it was the Dragon of Earth dreamseer. The one day comrade if things didn't go as Hokuto planned. And he truly didn't think they would. He held no love for her, after all. They were twins and nothing more. She would not be killing him when the time came. He would see the promised day and all it had to offer.

              But first. The bet...   


	6. Since I Met You, What Secrets Do You Hide?

               "This isn't my dream..." 

               Hokuto's brow furrowed as she glanced around, It was dark and she felt a power of some kind. An aura nothing like her own but in its own way familiar. Like an alignment of powers. 

               A Dragon of Earth she concluded. Subaru had the same feeling. The end of the world that she never had any intention of seeing. Her and Subaru were supposed to die before that day. Yet... whenever it was spoken of it always had a Sakurazukamori in league with the dragons. Only one Sakurazukamori. 

               "You seem to have wandered into my dream."

               The voice was soft and gentle. For a Dragon of Earth she'd expected something different. 

               "It seems so." She glanced around really noting nothing but darkness. 

               "Perhaps if you were more powerful you could have avoided such a happening. Considering who you are..." 

               Her green eyes flashed as she sought out the man who was speaking. "And who am I?" 

               "The Sakurazukamori." Dressed in robes of white he finally appeared from one of the corners of darkness. "One of two. And not the one that will become my comrade in the years to come." 

               Despite herself she smiled. "My brother got most of the powers I'm afraid. That's not to say I'm powerless." 

               "I never intended to say that you were." he bowed his head in apology. 

               "I'd kill you. But you'll be of use to my brother one day, right? You'll all be on the same side." The words tasted bitter in her mouth. It was admitting the ending, that she'd planed so long ago, would not be so. 

               "I suspect the Dragons of Earth will not really be working in a unit. I doubt your brother and I will even speak that much, if at all." 

               Hokuto giggled slightly at this. "Well. That sounds about right I suppose. Bring chaos to the world you should probably become chaos itself." She lowered her gaze for a moment before flickering back to the man. "What's your name?" 

               He smiled a bit, golden eyes gleaming as he did. "Kakyō Kuzuki. But you can just call me Kakyō." 

               "So casual already~" she teased. "Then you can just call me Hokuto. You already know the last name." She walked towards him, analyzing him. He seemed weak. Not really worthy to be a dragon. Perhaps it was his dreamseeing abilities that made him so valuable. "So." the female twin began. "I don't get to make it to the big battle? The twins don't get to play~?" 

               Kakyō shook his head. "Twin Sakurazukamori are..."

               "Wrong? Abominations of the family?"

               "Unheard of... It was predetermined long ago that only one Sakurazukamori would fight. Seven Dragons of Earth. Another would make eight and that is not allowed. By the time that battle comes one of you will be gone. And in my dreams the Sakurazukamori is a man." 

               Hokuto sighed sadly. "So Subaru kills me but I do not get to kill him. Is there a way to change what you saw? Is there a way to get the future that I want?" 

               The Dragon of Earth shook his head. "The future cannot be changed. Though I would like it to be. I do not wish for you to die." 

               She had questions. Many of them. She figured if she knew there was a way she could change the future. The Sumeragi, no doubt, had something to do with it. Subaru's bet with him had caused all of this to become complicated. 

               "Your brother may have realized that he did not love you with or without that man. Killing him now won't change anything. If anything, it would solidify that he doesn't feel anything for you." 

               "Stay out of my head." she warned softly. "I don't want to talk about any of that anymore." Running a hand through her hair and calming her agitated nerves  she tossed another look at the young man. Younger than Seishirou...? But older than her. Or so she could guess. "What's your story?" 

               He lowered his head, golden eyes not meeting hers any longer. "Nothing exciting. Knowing I am a Dragon of Earth I have been locked away. I can never go out. I've never been out, really."

               "Never?" She blinked in mild surprise. "Huh. That's pretty terrible. The outside world has lots to offer. Tokyo is beautiful. In it's own sinful dark way~" She waved her hand in front of her summoning a sakura tree from the nothingness of the dream world. The pink petals already littering the dark floor. Its scent filling the dream world. 

               "How expected of you. The Sakurazukamori and their sakura trees," he chuckled softly all the same. 

               "Fine fine!' she huffed. "What would you like to see?" 

               "Well... I've never seen the ocean." 

               "The ocean, huh?" She snapped her fingers and the sakura tree exploded into water and it covered the area around their feet. The darkness around them becoming scenery and sky. A beautiful and bright blue. The sounds of birds filled the air and the roaring waves crashed against their ankles and shins soaking them with foamy sea water. 

               "It's beautiful." Kakyō murmured. "I'd love to see the real sea one day." 

               Hokuto glanced back at the dreamseer. "You can see the future, can't you? You know who wins the final fight. Heaven or Earth. If the Dragons of Earth win... you can see the ocean." 

               "Things are not that simple. Though I do know who wins." 

               "I won't be there for it. Will you tell me who? I won't tell my brother. I promise." But... she wanted to know if her brother would live though it. And if he didn't, who killed him? Who was it that her brother would one day cherish most in this world?

               "Your brother's future is very muddled and from what I have seen... I can't interpret it well.  What I see happen in the war and what I see in the far off future don't match up. I can't tell you his fate with any certainty. And even if I could see it clearly, I shouldn't tell you." 

               "I do understand..." she answered softly. "If you told me, I'd go kill that person.  I would change the future if I could get what I wanted, no matter how damaging. I'd do anything for Subaru." 

               "But it's more for yourself, isn't?" 

               "I suppose. We're twins. It wasn't suppose to go the way it is... He was always suppose to be mine." 

               "You're siblings, Hokuto. Not lovers. You will always have something that others cannot. But you will never have all of him. Twin or not his heart is not yours for the taking. Just as your heart is not his. If you gave yourself the chance, your actual precious person is out there." 

               "I refuse." she answered to all of that. "I will always love Subaru the most." 

               Kakyō sighed this time. "I would like to save you, Hokuto. I would like to see if I can change the future and give you a chance to understand actual love. Unchain you from your Sakurazukamori curse. Unchain your brother... if I can change the future... I will tell you all that you wish to know." 

               Hokuto smiled some. "A deal then. If you can change the future, that is." 

               Should the time come when Subaru had to take her life she knew that anyone who tried to stop him would be killed as well. He'd kill the Sumeragi and then her. And then he'd rule the nights until his special person came... 

               But they had to kill the Sumeragi first. Otherwise... 

 

* * *

               "Seishirou-san!" 

               Golden eyes flickered towards the young male twin running towards him.  Once again on his own, that sort of thing was happening more and more often now it seemed. Perhaps the twins were growing apart... Sad but it was probably for the best in it's own way. They needed to become their own people. Not shadows of each other.

               "Subaru-kun." 

               "I'm so sorry, I asked you to come and I couldn't even get here on time." The young boy sighed running a hand through his dark hair. 

               "It's no trouble. You have school and other things that require your attention."

               Subaru had invited him to the Sunshine Aquarium and Seishirou couldn't deny a trip there. The adorable penguins and other animals were always fun and welcome sights. And since it seemed his schedule appeared to be clear, for the moment, how could he deny the request? But as usual the young boy was running late. 

               "You're the one with the job that calls you away at any moment and yet you're here on time, every time. Even last time I was late." 

               The Sumeragi smiled despite the boy's agony. "Subaru-kun, please... The fact that you've offered to go to all these places is all that matters, even if you run late. You're a young boy with many responsibilities. If I was your age I'd be late too, I'm certain. Punctuality is such a small thing when it comes to spending time with one another. A few minutes late is nothing and certainly isn't worth agonizing over."

               "Seishirou-san." The boy took the elder's gloved hand. "Will you allow me to buy you dinner to make up for it?" 

               "I could not allow you to waste your money on me." 

               Subaru let out an exasperated sigh. "You're so difficult." 

               "I'm just happy to be spending time with you, Subaru-kun. Your time is all I ever could ask for. Dinner and everything else is unnecessary and you're just a child, allow me to take care of those expenses." 

               Subaru closed his eyes tightly, releasing Seishirou's hand. "Please don't call me a child. I can take care of such things too." 

               "Of course." Was the elder man's reply, stepping forward to make way for other people who wanted to see  the adorable penguins. "Let's go have lunch, Subaru-kun." 

               Subaru with a reluctant sigh at the other, followed after only a step or so behind. "We should do something fun, Seishirou-san." 

               "Oh?" The man smiled back at the younger. "What did you have in mind?" 

               "We should go get our fortunes told!" 

               "I'll have to decline." 

               Subaru's brow furrowed and he pouted slightly. "Why? Afraid of what it will say?" 

               "Not at all." Seishirou chuckled. "But considering my line of work it isn't right. A bit on the forbidden side." 

               "Ahhh." Subaru nodded. "But. It's not forbidden for _me_ to get my fortune told. So If we get _our_ fortune told it'll be fine!" The young boy gripped Seishirou's arm tightly, pulling him along so they could do what he suggested.

               Not really wanting to cause a scene the elder man followed, though reluctantly. It still wasn't right, though it did seem like some sort of loophole.. His mother wouldn't like it regardless. That he was certain of. 

               "Its fine! It's a computer. Not another being. No one in your family can complain." Subaru declared proudly having pulled Seishirou to the place. 

               Highly doubting what Subaru just said, he gave in for the sake of argument. They were here. And it was a computer. And it was a duo  fortune telling. Which really meant... 

               "A compatibility test?"

               "Mhm!" Subaru answered proudly. 

               All of this was bad. 

               "Whats your birthday?" The woman at the counter asked. 

               Shifting uncomfortably he closed his eyes and resigned to this ordeal. "November twenty second. Born in the year 1965." 

               "And birthplace?" asked the woman quickly typing it all in. 

               "Tokyo." 

               Subaru smiled brightly at the information, turning to the lady as the same questions were asked. "April first~ 1974 and I was born in Tokyo as well!" 

               At that moment Seishirou's pager went off. The soft beeps rather loud in the small room. 

               "Work?" Subaru asked, frowning at the sound. 

               "I'm afraid so. There is a fax waiting for me at home and it cannot wait." 

               Subaru took the completed compatibility test and folded it up carefully. "Alright. We can go back home and have lunch and everything." 

               "My apologies Subaru-kun. These things tend to happen often, especially during an outing." 

               "It's okay, I understand." He tugged at Seishirou's arm preparing for the walk back to Seishirou's place. It wasn't a long walk not really. Subaru filled the journey with talk about school and things he was learning and doing in class. Always leaving subject matter about family and other such things out. Seishirou never asked either so it made it made it that much easier to avoid. 

               "Where were you two? On a date!?" 

               Hokuto, to no one's surprise, was already at Seishirou's place having found her way in like she usually did and had made tea and snacks for them. 

               "It wasn't a date," Seishirou explained, removing his jacket as he made his way towards the fax machine. 

               "Seishirou-san has work so he had to come back before we could do anything. And I wasted even more time by being late." 

               "You two are the worst. Good thing I'm here to look after you air heads." Hokuto sighed, pouring the tea for the boys as Seishirou came back into the main room. 

               "What's the job Seishirou-san?" 

               The elder man smiled weakly taking the offered cup and sitting down. "I am afraid I'm a bit too old to understand." 

               Hokuto gave the man a thumbs up smiling brightly. "That's why you got us, Sei-chan! Fill us in and we'll get you up to speed!" 

               "Ah... Well. Have you ever heard of a Q2?" 

               The female twin nodded enthusiastically. "It's where you dial nine twice after the area code on the phone and can get into a party line." 

               "Party line?" Seishirou continued to question. 

               Hokuto sighed at him. "A party line is where up to ten people can talk together about interests and such." 

               "How fun." Seishirou murmured. 

               "Yes... but it  can get really expensive." Subaru countered. 

               "And if you get into a really fun line you can be on for hours! Lots of parents fight with their kinds about the bills." 

               Seishirou took a long sip of his tea. "You two are so well informed." 

               "But of course!" Hokuto laughed placing her hands upon her hips. "We're Aquariuses after all."

               "Ah!" Subaru perked up at once digging in his pockets. "Speaking of the signs. Seishirou-san and I had our compatibility checked today." 

               "Aquarius...?" Seishirou's brow furrowed. "That doesn't seem right. Subaru gave the birthday of April first. That's an Aries." 

               Hokuto blinked tossing a glance at Subaru as she took the sheet he held out. "Is it...?" With an exasperated sigh she placed a hand to her cheek. "I must have gotten my signs mixed up!" 

               Subaru laughed. "And with horoscopes becoming such a big thing these days. Shame on you sister." 

               "With  the rumors of the end of the world coming, it's no wonder such things have caught the public's attention." Seishirou interjected. 

               Hokuto waved her hand. "That's eight years away. I'll start taking my sign seriously when it gets a bit closer!" 

               Subaru laughed at his sister's antics before turning back to Seishirou. "So, your job?" 

               "Ah!" Seishirou nodded, setting down his mostly empty cup. "Well, it seems there is a series of prank calls all through Japan. Nothing unusual, I know. Kids will be kids. But... certain calls with numbers all ending in the year 1999 have been getting unusual calls. In fact, they seem to be spells. Nothing happens during the calls but after everyone suffers from some sort of accident with a spirit. Sources say it's from a party line."

               "Anyone can join a party line, Seishriou-san." Subaru said thoughtfully. "There is no one you can directly pin it to."

               "Exactly." Seishirou confirmed. "That's why the phone company asked the Sumeragi clan for help."

               "What kind of spells are they?"

               "All kinds it seems. A collection of spells from all over the world."

               Subaru's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously? That's something else."

               "The person using all these spells from all corners of the world must be quite a practitioner. I have to be careful in approaching this situation."

               "THIS HOROSCOPE IS GARBAGE!" Both men jumped at Hokuto's ranting as she crushed the paper in her hands. "It says our compatibility is garbage."

               "It's my compatibility, sister. You weren't there." Subaru teased. 

               Hokuto responded by sticking her tongue out. "It'd be the same!" 

               "We just have to work harder to win over Seishirou-san then." Subaru answered with a smile. "But right now Seishirou-san needs to work. We should help him." Hokuto nodded in agreement and finally took a seat. "Do you have the number Seishirou-san?" 

               The elder man nodded, looking over the fax and pointing out the number. "Yes..." 

               "Then lets call it~" Subaru advised cheerfully. 

               Seishirou took his home phone and carefully dialed the numbers to the line, setting the phone on speaker so the twins could hear. 

                _'Hello?'_ a female voice on the phone asked. 

               "Pardon for disturbing you." Seishirou answered. 

                _'What's your name?'_

               "Well it's-" 

               "Fake name," Hissed Hokuto while Subaru quickly wrote something down for him to use. "Don't use your real name!" 

               She had a point and Seishirou glanced at the name Subaru provided. Pochi. That was a common name for dogs... He felt something akin to unease fill him but he didn't have time to argue. Hokuto just nodded and gestured to the paper that Subaru was using, encouraging then name choice. 

               "It's... Pochi." 

               There was an uncomfortable silence that followed that name and he could only feel humiliated for that length of time. Those children... 

                _'Are you one of us?'_  

                "One of you?" 

                _'Do you have special powers?'_  

               Seishirou's brow furrowed for a moment as he debated how to answer.

                _'What does the year 1999 mean to you?'_  

               "You're the ones behind the prank calls." 

               All at once there was many voices talking at once. _ **'Enemy'**_ , they kept saying and finally one voice rose above them all speaking in a language he knew, or at least speaking a spell he knew. It wouldn't be so bad but the twins were in here. 

               Seishriou jumped to his feet at once clasping his hands together and starting to chant a spell. Something to reflect this spell and protect the ones in his home. 

               From his pocket he pulled out the ofada and reached for the tea, still a bit warm but it'd be fine. He poured it over the ofada and threw them at the phone. The dark liquid swirled around him and deflected the waves from the curse being aimed at them. 

               Smoke rose at his feet when it was over with but all was well. He'd protected the children under his roof. 

               "That was a secret religious spell... but when read backwards it becomes a curse." he informed the twins who were watching him with curious emerald eyes. 

               "That was over the phone though." Hokuto said. "You have barriers in your home." 

               "When it's over the phone it doesn't matter." Subaru informed her, his eyes darkening a bit. "It's like a direct connection." He sighed and smiled up at Seishirou. "Those were girls, weren't they? Perhaps my age?" 

               "Maybe..." Seishirou  picked up the phone, a bit wet from the tea and his own spell. Hokuto hurried over to help clean up the mess. 

               "She chanted it so easily, she's skilled." 

               "Perhaps an onmyoji?" Seishirou asked. 

               Subaru shook his head. "That's dark magic. You know of such magic but you know not to use it, don't you Seishirou-san? 

               "Of course. It's forbidden." 

               Subaru nodded letting his eyes fall closed. "Which means this girl can only be one thing." 

               "An amateur." the Sumeragi concluded. 

               "How do you figure such a thing?" Hokuto asked glancing back at both men. 

               "A single spell takes a great deal of practice. And it's power depends on the user. The greater the spell the greater the consequence of failure." Seishirou explained softly. "Someone like myself would be aware of that and never violate the taboo."

               "Those girls used that magic and failed." Subaru eyed his sister. "No doubt they are suffering. They could be dead because of the deflection spell."

               Sieshirou shook his head. "I may have hurt them... I wanted to protect you two so I didn't hold back the spell as much as I should have. They're probably sick, wherever it happened... but they won't be dead."

               "Such a hero our Sei-chan. Wanting to protect us no matter the risk!" Hokuto sang. "You could have killed those girls~" 

               "If you curse someone you must be prepared to face the consequences " Subaru answered simply. "It's not Seishirou-san's fault. It's a good thing we were here. Who knows what he may have allowed to happen to himself if he didn't have anyone to protect."

               Seishirou couldn't help but smile faintly at the boy's words. Perhaps Subaru had a point of some kind...

               "We must find those girls."   


	7. Saturday Night Thunderbolt

           "Oh, Sei-chan! You look quite stunning in your official onmyoji outfit!" Hokuto cooed, even offering a catcall whistle at the sight.

           "You're taking this quite seriously, aren't you?" Subaru mused, attempting to walk around the elder and get better view of this very rare sight. "What are you planning?"  

           Seishirou smiled faintly at their compliments. "I'm going to track their addresses through the Q2. If they continue to use such dangerous spells it becomes dangerous. To others and themselves. And I will do it in the proper attire because I am a professional." 

           Hokuto gave the other a thumbs up. "That explains why you haven't eaten anything all day. And you smell all nice and clean, from a bath, yes? All the proper onmyoji things." 

           "That's correct." Seishirou brushed the sleeves of his uniform out preparing to start. "You both may stay but I need to concentrate. This is very serious." 

           "Of course," Subaru nodded at the other's words and moved over to the switch and flipped the lights off as the elder knelt down beside his altar. 

           Seishirou placed down his symbol, quietly chanting his spells. Light appeared and the shape of a bird started to form becoming his faithful shikigami, his hawk. the bird flared its wings once it was complete and circled the room a few times before settling back before the onmyoji. Seishirou continued to chant, giving the bird careful instructions. The shikigami obeyed the orders that had been given and flew through the open window. 

           Once the shikigami was outside it split into three, needing to seek out each of the children that had been in the call. Seishirou had counted three different voices, no more no less. It was no simple task though, seeing from three different points of views but it was what needed to be done. Eventually he found the three different houses and fortunately they were on a Q2 call right now so that made them even easier to find. He could hear them talking. It seemed to be about a dream and their own powers. He kept his shikigami's close to each of the girl's rooms so he could hear all parts of the conversation. 

           "The card!" 

           "It's happening in my room too!" 

           "It-It's glowing!" 

           And then there was screaming and crashing, glass being shattered. 

           He had to do something.

           "Seishirou-san?" Subaru questioned, daring to step forward at the sudden sense of movement from the elder. 

           But the onmyoji said nothing, drawing the blade at his side. He had to help these girls counter the spell that was being cast upon them. It seemed like monsters or demons even were coming up from the floor in each of the girls room. This would take a great amount of power to stop. Quickly Seishirou chanted his spells, slamming his blade into the floor of his apartment. With his shikigami at each girl's room he could use it to stop what was happening to all of them. Each of his hawks grew several sizes switching from a scouting shikigami to a defensive one. Each bird burst into radiant light to destroy all the monsters within each girl's room. A light had come from the himself as well, causing some of his outfit to tear just a bit. 

           "Seishirou-san!" Hokuto called out, flipping the lights on, at the sound of beads hitting and scattering across the floor. "Are you okay?" 

           Subaru continued to move forward, though rather slowly, uncertain if Seishirou was finished with everything. "Seishirou-san?" 

           "I'm fine, Subaru-kun. Don't worry." Slowly the elder pushed himself up, taking a deep breath after all that strenuous spell weaving. That had been a bit rough but casting such intense spells always was. And you always had to be conscious and careful of those around you not just where you're casting but where the spell is going as well. 

           "I take it you found them?" Hokuto asked, also stepping forward now. 

           "I did. There are in fact three of them. And when I arrived there they were being punished for their spells. Their karma was being reflected back onto them. So, I burst into their rooms and repelled it." 

           "That's very dangerous," chided Subaru. "The shikigaimi you invoked was for searching not anything combative. If something had gone wrong you'd have all of that reflected onto yourself!"

           "I knew I'd be fine. But you're right, it was a bit dangerous. I'm no amateur though. I knew I'd manage." 

           "All the same... We all know you don't look after yourself nearly enough." 

           "Those girls would have suffered terribly if I had not intervened." Seishirou concluded. "I did what I had to do." 

           "That's all fine, but now look after yourself!" Hokuto scolded, running her fingers around the tears and ruined pieces of the onmyoji's outfit. "I'll make dinner for all of us, that should help. You can eat now, can't you?" 

           "Yes of course, but you don't-" 

           But the twins would hear nothing more about this. They pushed him onto his sofa and hurried about trying to make the other comfortable. It was so strange how they desired to pamper him so much. They cared about him. Why, he would never be able to fathom but they did. They were concerned for his well being and wanted to take care of him. This was just temporary though. It would not be forever... One day they would leave. It wouldn't be soon, he didn't think so. Maybe it'd be another year or so. But when they grew bored of him it would be hard to deal with and they just made it so impossible to safeguard his heart. 

           He would try not to dwell on such things and allow that train of thought to bring him down. Now wasn't the time or the place. The twins were here looking after him after some rough work and he should appreciate that for what it is and now what it might later turn to. 

           Subaru brought out tea and Hokuto had warm food for them to eat soon enough. It was a lovely dinner, the three of them enjoying each other's company and he got to hear all about the twin's days and what they were learning in school. He did wish, truly, that this would last for many years. That these children would  continue to be his friend even as they started to grow up and live their own lives. He wished this more than anything even if it was incredibly selfish to do so. 

           "So, Sei-chan~" Hokuto began, setting her bowl aside. "What are you going to do next with these girls?" 

           "I will call the phone line tomorrow and speak to them again." 

           "Tomorrow?" questioned Subaru with a frown. "After what happened today? Don't you want to rest?" 

           "I must finish this as soon as possible. After all, I'm being paid to do this and I shouldn't delay finishing it." 

           "So sometime in the afternoon then?" Hokoto concluded. "Once the girls get home from school." 

           "Yes, about that time. You two don-" 

           "We'll come over!" Subaru quickly interrupted. "We have to make sure you're safe. Tomorrow might be even harder and even more straining on you. We'll be there to look after you again!" 

           "I can't allow it." Seishirou countered, this time meaning it. "It might be more dangerous and it probably will be. So I must be able to use my spells without worrying about you two. Without feeling the need to protect you two. I am a fully trained Onmyoji, and I can protect myself. So you two must stay at home. I truly mean it. There will be no arguments about this." 

           Both twins pouted and tried a little to get their way but Seishirou was being truly stubborn about this. 

           "Perhaps he's right." Hokuto sighed once they were outside, tapping the toes of her shoes on the pavement. "He could get hurt because we're there." 

           "Us not being there might mean he get's hurt anyway because he's not focusing on protecting himself." 

           "Seishirou was doing this long before he met us, you know." 

           "And who knows how often he was hurt because he doesn't protect himself..." Subaru sighed. "I'll go anyway, I'll just stay out of sight. I can protect myself." 

           "Guess I'll stay behind again." Hokuto sighed a bit irritably. 

           "Don't be upset sister." Subaru comforted, taking her arm in his. "It'll all be over before you know it." 

           She hummed a bit, no longer as enthused about this as she once had been. The future was looking bleak after all. At least the bet could still be won. 

* * *

 

           As promised the two stayed away from Seishirou or at least out of his range for sensing them. He'd be busy with the matters at hand so probably wouldn't notice if Subaru was lingering close by, like in the other room for example. Hokuto was an expert in sneaking in here so it was only natural that he was too. He stayed comfortably in Seishirou's room while the other once again prepared for another encounter with the girls. 

           Subaru listened carefully as Seishirou set up the call, oddly enough using the speaker phone once more. Probably because it would be easier in case he needed to cast spells, or so Subaru assumed. 

           "Who is this?" Seishirou asked the phone. 

          _'You're the one from the other night!'_

           "And you're the crank callers?" he asked in return. 

            _'You need to help us! You're the one doing this right?! You're sending all the nightmares! It must be you!!'_

           "It's not me," he answered. 

            _'Liar!'_

           "Please be calm," he tried to sooth. "It will soon all be over. All the nightmares will end." 

            _'Really?'_

           "Yes."  

            _'Who... who are you? Are you one of us?'_

           "No. Now, listen carefully. Is there a card in your room? Perhaps on the door?" 

          _'Yes.'_

           "Take it down." 

            _'I can't do that!!'_

           "You can. The card is wrong. I suspect it's probably something you copied from a book, yes? The book is wrong. Most are."

            _'So it's safe?'_

           "Yes, I promise!" Seishirou encouraged. This was going smoother than he'd hoped. He was quite glad.

            _'Okay, it's down.'_

           "Good. I'm going to put an end to this, so don't panic now." Taking a deep breath he began chanting softly, this should destroy the card in her room and put an end the nightmares that were affecting this girl.

            _'What's going on?'_ This was a different girls voice.

            _'What's happening?'_   The third girl now.

            _'This person is taking away the ghosts. Soon it will be over!'_

            _'But he's an enemy!'_ The second spoke again.

            _'You betrayed us!'_ Again the third.

            _'Traitor!!'_

            _'N-no!'_   

           This had suddenly turned horrible. The other two girls were chanting their curses and he was in the middle of an exorcism. He couldn't stop otherwise the girl he was trying to help would be attacked which meant he had to take the curses onto himself. If his barriers held, he should be okay. But... they weren't exactly the strongest, not having expected to taking. They could and probably would break. 

           And they were doing just that.

           But he couldn't stop or that girl would suffer. He had to protect her. He continued to chant his spell despite the curses being thrown at him. Wind sliced like knives through his clothing and against his skin. He felt them cut him shallow and deep both. But he must persevere. He could hear her screams as she struggled to get away from the nightmares that were approaching. His alter cracked and splintered and the whirlwind of curses continued to lash at him but at least he managed to finish his exorcism. 

           That girl was safe. And he was glad. Even as his consciousness faded completely due to the spells and just plain exhaustion. The wounds stung but he couldn't feel them once he blacked out. His back and head hitting the wooden floor, the onmyoji unable to do anything more against these girls. But just because he was down didn't mean the curses would stop. The phone was still connected to the girls and they were not finished with him for his interference. 

           "See, see... I knew this would happen." Subaru stepped out of the bedroom and entered the main room, creating a barrier around himself to protect himself from the onslaught of curses that were still being hurled. "Ladies, if you please, I think we should end this little game." 

            _'Who are you?'_

            _'Another enemy!'_

            _'We are special!'_

            _'We are the chosen ones!!'_

           Subaru hummed softly, more spells hitting his barriers. "Special... is that what you think?" 

            _'We are fighting to save the world!'_

            _'We are different from everyone else!'_

           "This all sounds remarkably fascinating, but it has nothing to do with me. You can continue to carry on and do as you please. What I care about is you hurting Seishirou-san. I can't forgive that." Subaru knelt down beside the elder's unconscious form. He offered a sad smile as he scooped up as much of the man he could in his lap, holding him close. The younger's fingers moved through the dark hair as darkened emerald eyes surveyed the damage. One gash right across his cheek. "Tsk, tsk... see. This is unforgivable."

            _'Kill the enemy!!'_

           Subaru watched as the phone started spitting out black smoke, forming a great wolf like beast. These girls would certainly pay for their spells. Not one would ever touch him and that would reflect back to them.

            _'We're special! In our past life we were warriors!'_

           "What good are past lives in the present?" Subaru asked them, summoning his own bird like shikigami to counter this beast. Easily the bird pecked and clawed at the dog's face bringing it down easily. The girl's shrieks of pain were lovely to hear after what they'd done to Seishirou. "Did you think you'd touch me? I'm not Seishirou-san. I'm not here to save or help you. I will kill you."  

_'You're a fool! We're not normal! And all of those that shunned and made fun of us will die in 1999! All of them will pay.'_

            _'We're special and not like everyone else. We are not normal!'_

           "Special. Normal. What is normal?" Subaru's eyes narrowed as he recalled Seishirou's story about that girl calling him not normal. How it has scarred the other terribly. "Why do such things hold such value? The people you call normal are the ones that work hard every day, right? The ones that live their lives and do what they must to get themselves and family through each day. Are those the normal people you hate so much? Contrary to what you believe it is those people that are special. What they do every day tirelessly without complaint... they are more special than you could ever be. But, if you do want to be special I suppose I could help you." 

           He smiled happily as the remaining two girls screams filled the room and then quite suddenly their lines went dead. 

           "Ahhh~" He cradled Seishirou a bit more to his chest, rocking him just slightly. "Seishirou-san you acted just the way I predicted. You were tired and weak from yesterday and then took that spell despite being able to deflect it, you chose to try and help the girl instead. Always so selfless... but that is also foolishness." Subaru nuzzled into the elder's hair, taking in his scent and thinking silently for a few moments. "What if something happened to you, Seishirou-san? We have so much unfinished business. Our bet! What about that?" Subaru brought Seishirou's gloved hand up to his cheek and sighed softly. "Oh Seishirou-san, you can't die yet. Not yet." 

* * *

           "In the end, I wasn't able to help any of them," Seishirou explained to the twins as Hokuto fussed over Seishirou's injuries and Subaru prepared the tea. "I sent my shikigami out to find them again but... the two were severely psychologically damaged and the other girl I did save was sent away for treatment as she was seeing things, according to her parents." 

           "They have a chance of recovering. With time and help from their parents," Subaru encouraged. "It's not easy but it is in their own hands now." 

           Hokuto plopped herself beside the elder and cupped his face in her hands. "This incident is something that must be put behind you now otherwise it will affect the rest of your work going forward. After all, you're a professional!" 

           Seishirou smiled slightly at her words. "Of course, you're right. I let myself get injured and I could have done things differently had I been thinking a bit clearer. But I will put this behind me. I completed the job. The girl's situation is unfortunate but I have done all I could in that regard." 

           "Exactly!" chirped Subaru, holding out a cup of tea for the other. "Now try and relax! Your injuries will heal quicker if you do." 

           "That's right! And hopefully that one on our face won't scar." Hokuto chimed in. "Otherwise Subaru and I will have to think of some great war story for you when you become your husband and wife!" 

           "Back to this are we?" sighed the elder. "And is the original story how I got it not heroic enough for you?"

           "Not at all!" Hokuto laughed. "What do you think, Subaru? What kind of fight should Sei-chan have gotten into?" 

           "Saving a puppy maybe?" Subaru offered. 

           "No!! Something even more manly!" Hokuto cried. 

           "Several puppies!" 

           "ACK! You're no good at this Subaru!" 

           Seishirou laughed softly at their banter. He was surprised to see them both when he awoke though he probably shouldn't have been. They'd come to check on him no doubt and to see him injured and all... to get them to leave him be during jobs would be even more impossible now. Though he was glad they came. The likelihood that his wounds wouldn't scar now was very good. They'd taken such good care of him. He was truly grateful... 

           "I should take you both to lunch soon." he spoke suddenly, interrupting their banter. 

           "You're going to take us to lunch? Why?" Hokuto questioned, surprised by the sudden offer. 

           "As thank you, for taking care of me." he answered simply. 

           Hokuto and Subaru both smiled brightly and retook their seats by his side, hugging him tightly. "Sei-chan, I couldn't imagine doing anything else!"

           "Looking after you doesn't require any thanks at all. We're just glad you're okay," Subaru informed the elder. 

           "You're such very good children. I'm quite lucky." 

           "You certainly are, Sei-chan!" Hokuto said proudly, meeting the identical gaze of her brother who had a matching gleam as they continued to wrap their branches and roots around this man with every intention of dragging him into the grave they were skillfully digging. 

 


	8. Skeletons Lullaby

           "Sei-chan! Over here!" Hokuto called, waving her hand so she'd be able to catch the onmyoji's attention. 

           Ah, there they were. Those children had invited him out for a nice Sunday lunch. He couldn't refuse such an offer and as of right now his schedule was quite open. That could easily change in a moment's notice but he'd enjoy the freedom for now. 

           "It's kind of busy so we had to order for you so you'd get your food in time," Subaru explained. "A breakfast sandwich and chicken nuggets are good right?" 

           "Of course. I'm sure it will all be delicious, Subaru-kun. Thank you for your thoughtfulness." 

           "Are you busy tonight, Sei-chan?" Hokuto asked, taking a huge bite of her sandwich. 

           "I don't believe so..." the elder admitted. "I intended to visit a shrine or two but after that I do believe my evening is free. Though that's never set in stone with me. But as of right now things are looking good." 

           "A shame I'm busy tonight or we could have seen a movie!" she whined slightly. "Oh well. A date is much better~" 

           "Oh!" Seishirou looked up a bit surprised. "A date is it? Well, good for you Hokuto. Do have fun!" 

           "Ho ho~ Sei-chan you're too kind. Hiding your jealousy as I become an unfaithful wife before your eyes." She pressed her hands to her cheeks and sighed before dropping their usual jest so she could be serious about her good fortunes. "But I do intend to fun. But you know, Subaru is free. After all your shrine business you and Subaru can have dinner together! He'll be quite lonely so you two might as well spend the evening together."

           "I couldn't impose--" Seishirou began. 

           "It's not imposing if you're invited and at your own home. It'll be nice! I'll even attempt to cook!" Subaru lit up at his own idea of him attempting such a thing. 

           "Or... I could make something you two could heat up!" Hokuto interjected, a bit fearful of her brother's kitchen skills or lack thereof. 

           These two were always trying to pamper and take care of him. It was a constantly overwhelming feeling that he just didn't know how to handle. Declining seemed rude but accepting never felt right either. It was a constant inner battle. "I suppose... if you insist, I could accept." 

           "Perfect! I'm going to head home and whip up something simple for you two to heat up later and then I'll be preparing for my date." Hokuto happily jumped up from the table and hurried off to do all that again leaving Subaru and Seishirou by themselves. Something that was just happening more and more lately. 

           "She's so excitable," Seishirou mused, continuing on with his meal.

           "She is." Subaru agreed with a soft laugh. 

           "Good for her though, obtaining a date. Is it a boy from your school?" 

           Subaru blinked and glanced over to the empty spot where his sister had been. "I... actually don't know. It's the first I've heard about it. She must have wanted to brag in front of all of us. I'll have to ask her about it later." 

           "It's far from my business, but... it's okay for twins to grow apart. It happens." 

           "You think we're growing apart...?" Subaru asked, his brow furrowing just slightly. 

           "Ah, it just seems that way. I'm not a twin nor do I have any siblings so it could very well be that I just have no idea what I'm talking about but... I know that it's okay if you grow farther apart. It's important to be your own individual people. But you'll always love each other. That will never change." 

           Subaru listened carefully, finding what Seishirou spoke about very interesting. He wasn't too off the mark. He did have Hokuto go off and do more of the killings at night while he stayed around to keep an eye on Seishirou. He did consider this man more his prey than Hokuto's. And he intended to finish this bet alone. He also didn't care for her in the least and with the promised day approaching ever closer her days were also numbered. The further away from him she was the easier it was for him to try and make this bet remotely interesting. He was trying to give this man at least a slight chance but t was looking hopeless. 

           "You're right, Seishirou-san. Maybe something is happening. We are getting older and these things just come to pass sometimes. I don't want you to worry though. I know you think you're replaceable but it's not true. Even if Hokuto runs off and dates and does those sorts of things. I'll still be here." Subaru closed his eyes and offered the elder a bright smile.  

           These children... "Of course Subaru-kun." 

* * *

 

           Subaru and Hokuto were such interesting twins... but they were sweet kids that truly meant well. He appreciated them and how they tried to look after him. He did hope, just a bit, that there was a way for what Subaru spoke of could be true. That they'd always be here. For now he'd enjoy the time that they were spending together.

           The onmyoji figured there was no rush to head home as Subaru was probably going to sneak into his place and attempt to make some kind of food for him, it was so natural now that the idea hardly bothered him. So while having some free time ehe did intend to visit a shrine here and there and perhaps offer up something or make sure there weren't any lingering spirits around. Good deeds for his line of work, sort of thing. 

           It was a good thing he decided to do this for there was a foulness in the air. As he approached the shrine he felt an ill omen of a most terrible nature. Nearby was a woman who was-- 

           "Excuse me miss," Seishirou hurried towards the woman. "Are you alright?" Yes it was clear that there was some kind of foul spell weaving here. Not quite burried in the ground was what appeared to be an animal. Oh dear... 

           "Leave me alone. No one will stand in my way!" 

           That's exactly what he thought it was. Seishirou raised his arm up a bit, not caring for what he was feeling. "An inugami will not solve anything," he reached forward to grab her arm in an attempt to at least keep her here. He wanted to talk this out for surely there had to be a reason for such drastic measures. 

           "You know what an inugami is?" she questioned, her brow furrowed. This woman looked so tired and had clearly been through a great deal. She was suffering, Seishirou could sense that much, something terrible had to have happened to drive her to do something so horrible. 

           "I do... And I must inform you, an inugami not only goes after the one you're cursing but you as well. It's very dangerous." 

           "It doesn't matter... My life ended already so I can take any hell that comes my way." The woman, all the same, put her face in her hands. "You're old enough to remember... I'm sure you heard of the little girl who was abducted and murdered right here in Tokyo two years ago?" 

           Seshirou glanced away for a moment, truth be told things like this happened all the time. To recall one incident in a sea of so many... "Yes I think so." 

           "That was my daughter. She was only six. She was about to enter grade school. Everything was so normal and right. But it was raining one day and she didn't come home. I searched everywhere for her. Our neighbors. The police... Everyone looked. And they found her dumped in a river like trash. She was abducted and held her under water until she stopped moving. Her kidnapper said he picked her cause she was so cute. But worse... worse than that was that he was never convicted for his crime. They claimed metal illness, that he had no possible way of knowing or stopping what he was doing and so he went free. I decided right then and there that if the law wasn't going to help me that I would help myself. I would find a way to get justice in a way where the law couldn't convict me. Every single day since the trial ended I have gone to the library and hunted for a way to make this man pay within the realm of the law. I poured over ancient books and eventually found this way. I found the dog my daughter used to play with and cut off its head. Then I buried it here at this shrine... I've done nothing against the law and even if it all comes back at me there is nothing they can do. I'm just a woman that's gone a little crazy, that's all. I'd have never have done something so terrible before but now... that's why I don't care what happens to me after this. I just want justice." 

           "Please," Seishirou took the woman's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You must understand that when you do a spell like this there is a rebound effect. Someday this will all come back to you and it will be horrible." 

           "I don't care. I lost all my happiness the day my daughter died. She was everything to me and some stranger took her away and didn't face the consequences of his actions."

           Seishirou knew that he had to stop this woman. To allow her to do something like this and hurt someone else and herself... There must be something that could be done. "What is her name, what is your daughter's name?" 

           The worn out woman glanced back at the onmyoji, tears slowly starting to pour down her face. "Her name was Mai."

           "Mai." Seishirou nodded. "Is this what Mai would have wanted? Would she have wanted her mother to do this? To kill a dog and seek to kill someone? Surely no child would want to see that become of their parent."

           "How can I know what she would have wanted? I can never hear her voice again!" the woman shouted.

           "No, you can't. But I can." Seishirou gestured to himself and offered the woman a faint smile. "I can call up her spirit and tell you what she says. If you've read all the books you said you have and believe in this curse surely you can believe that I can do what I say I can."

           "Don't make a fool of me--" 

           "I'd never." he assured her. "I will call up your daughter's spirit and we will find out what she wants of her mother. Let us see what she has to say and please listen to the words of your child."

           The woman agreed though she was hesitant. Seishirou led her to the steps of the shrine where they could sit somewhat comfortably while he brought this spirit to their realm momentarily. "Close your eyes and don't open them till I say so," he advised. He took a deep breath and began chanting the words he needed to. It wasn't a difficult spell and he knew he'd be able to bring about the spirit of the young girl. She'd be close with her mother in such turmoil.

           His spell worked, of course it did. He saw the spirit of the little girl take hold of her mom. She looked sad and in pain, tears pouring from her empty eyes. She must miss her mother or be sad that her mother was taking such drastic measures in attempt to avenge her. 

            _'Mommy! It hurts mommy. Please punish him! Please hurt that bad man!'_

           "Impossible..." Seishirou murmured staring wide eyed at the crying spirit of the girl. 

           "What's going on?" the woman asked. "Can I open my eyes?" And she did just that her whole body lighting up at the sight of her little girl. "Mai! My baby!" 

            _'Mommy! It hurts it hurts! Mommy please help me!'_

           "What is she saying to me? I can't hear her." She wiped away her tears, reaching out to the spirit.

           He could lie. He could lie and put an end to the curse and all of this but in doing so... 

           What was the right choice? To help the last wishes of the spirit or to keep evil curses from being cast and save some lives. He wasn't sure. All the training in the world didn't prepare you for a choice like this. "She..." He closed his eyes knowing what he had to do. "I was mistaken. She does want you to seek revenge. She says she's in pain and wants you to hurt the one that hurt you. Once that has happened I am sure she will be at peace. And you... you will be as well." 

           "I'll do it, Mai. I'll kill him. You'll never be in pain again, I promise." 

           Seishirou lowered his hands and the little girl faded away. The woman quickly getting up to continue her curse only offering him a single thank you  for assuring her this was the right choice. He said nothing more to her, simply sliding his hands in his pocket and moving himself far away from this shrine. He would try and purify it tomorrow. Had he made the right choice? He was to protect the living and the spirits and being honest didn't really accomplish that but neither did lying. The girl's spirit would be... What would the right choice have been? Never contacting the spirit, he supposed. But he could have never imagined the girl would want her mother to kill. 

           A flash of lightening illuminated the dark street quickly followed by a large clap of thunder. Rain falling heavily just moments after these warnings. Home was still some ways away but he was in no hurry. Walking in the rain wasn't good for your health but something about it really cleared the mind and helped you think. He'd reflect heavily on his choices and if they were right or not. Perhaps he'd ask his mother for advice... no, that didn't seem like a good idea. He made his choice and he had to live with it. Right or wrong what was done was done. 

           Soaked to the bone he finally made it into his apartment complex and pressed the button on the elevator to take him to his floor. Home sounded nice, to be honest. Alone inside his protective barriers where he could be alone with his thoughts. Maybe some time to himself he'd be able to sort out his thoughts. 

           Carefully inserting his key into the lock he opened his door and made his way inside. The apartment's lights were on and a faint and aroma of delicious food greeted him. Ah, that's right. How could he have forgotten? Subaru was here to make him dinner. 

           "Seishirou-san!" Subaru bounded out of the kitchen to greet the other. "Welcome home! I--" the younger paused looking over the elder. "You got caught in the rain..." But there was something more than that. But Subaru would deal with that in a moment. He moved forward to take  Seishirou's wet jacket and other removable clothing and help dry them. Seshirou didn't even try and stop him as he usually would. He simply just moved silently and allowed Subaru to do as he liked. It was quite curious... 

           The younger allowed the onmyoji to change into something dry while he took care of all the soaked clothing and finished up with the food in the kitchen. Though he honestly wasn't sure that the elder would actually eat anything, it was worth a try. A shame, he actually got to cook for once, managing to convince Hokuto that he could do it. Subaru eventually returned to check on the other, finding a big blanket to wrap around Seishirou to ensure he was nice and warm after being out in the storm. "Seishirou-san... " he questioned, finding the man simply sitting on the bed, at least in something dry. He did as he planned and wrapped them both up in a blanket, making sure he was nice and snug at the onmyoji's side. "What happened today?"

           "I met a woman today performing a curse. She was trying to get revenge on the man that killed her daughter and wasn't convicted of the crime. I warned her and told her what would happen if she committed such an act but she would not be stopped. So I came up with the idea to channel her daughter's spirit, for surely that little girl would not her mother to commit such an act. I was wrong though. The child screamed for vengeance upon the man that took her life. So I was left with a choice... Lie or tell the truth." 

           Subaru rested his head against Seishirou-san's shoulder. "Did you lie to stop a murder?" 

           "No." Subaru's brow furrowed at this. "I told the truth." 

           "You told the truth?" And in doing so that cost the lives of the one who was being cursed and the castor. Seishirou made a choice where life would be lost instead of allowing a spirit to be in pain. How... odd. How unexpected. 

           "I did... It was the wrong thing to do, I know. But..." 

           "It wasn't wrong. Or right. There was no good choice. You did what you believed to be right. If you hadn't come across that woman it would have happened anyway. You tried to deter her and did not succeed. You did all you could. There was nothing else you could have possibly done." 

           "People are going to die because of that choice." 

           "People die every day, Seishirou-san. You can't save them all. You help the living and the dead and this time you could only pick one. By allowing the woman to do what she wanted you allow everyone's souls to be at peace, eventually. Even hers."

           "This job isn't easy and I've always known that but I never thought I'd be the cause of lives lost. I didn't think--"

           "Seishirou-san..." Subaru frowned at this unusual emotional side of the Sumeragi. "You didn't take those lives. The choices of others did. The more you think on this the further you'll do damage to your heart. Even if you had lied she may have still used the curse. We just don't know. But you can't hold yourself responsible because you're not." Subaru pushed himself up a bit, running his fingers through the elder's hair just a bit. "You could never take a life. Nor will you ever."

           Seishirou smiled faintly at the other's words. "You're much too kind to me, Subaru-kun. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you children. I'm quite fortunate that you fell into my life."

           The younger mirrored the other's smile. "Sleep Seishirou-san... I'll be here if you need me. Hokuto too, when she comes back." And like that he cast a small spell, causing the Sumeragi to fall into an instant slumber. Sleep was good for a strained heart and mind. Subaru pulled over the blankets over the onmyoji, keeping him warm especially being out in that rain storm. Satisfied that the other was safe and comfortable Subaru saw himself out, closing the door behind him. 

           Bright emerald eyes darkened once out of sight of the other. It was a curious thing, Seishirou telling the truth despite the fact that it would cost at least two lives. Depending on the type of curse it could cause much more chaos. Surely the Sumeragi would have known that? Perhaps he hadn't realized or thought about it being too overwhelmed by the choice in front of him. And why that choice? Why the happiness of a spirit over human life? Why? That was such an unlikely pick from the Sumeragi. 

           Was it because Seishirou was getting to that age where family might be a factor in his mind? The desire for children and such and what would you do as a parent...? Maybe... Though that didn't seem likely. Seishirou seemed resigned to the fact that that life wasn't likely for him. So... _why?_  

           Subaru just couldn't wrap his head around it nor did he know how to feel about any of this. Had Seishirou picked human life over the spirit, as expected, Subaru would scoff and just go, typical Seishirou but this... 

           This changed nothing, he decided, moving forward to clean up the kitchen and throw out the dinner he had attempted to make. 

           "I'll still win the bet, Seishirou-san." Subaru murmured under his breath. 

 


End file.
